Deslealtad
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Rikuo tomó decisiones que terminaron alejando completamente a su guardiana.Tsurara decide hacer su vida lejos del Clan Nura,no importandole lo que pase.Pero pronto encuentra una fuerte razón para continuar.¿Qué hará cuando eso le sea arrebatado? Cap 3 up!
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, los derechos están reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo puedo abogar por algunos personajes en esta historia, que mi mente creo.

_**Prologo**_

Entró silenciosamente a la habitación, corrió la puerta, verificando algún indicio de un sospechoso dentro. Giró para asegurarse, y tal y como lo tenía previsto, no había moros en la costa. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, notando que sólo había una vela encendida iluminando el cuerpo dormido de una persona que se encontraba envuelta en las mantas del futón.

El mismo escritorio, cuadros, librero… todo estaba igual que como hacía un año; igual que como la última vez que pisó esa habitación. Tomó con cuidado un marco que se encontraba sobre el escritorio junto a muchos otros. Pudo verse reflejada en él, abrazada tímidamente a un chico de cabellos castaños, junto a un grupo de humanos que sostenía un diploma en mano, demostrando que habían concluido el bachillerato.

— Un año… —susurró, dejando que sus dedos delineen la figura del castaño con anteojos que posaba sonriente en la foto.

_No debo dejarme invadir por mis sentimientos ahora, no puedo._

Dejó la foto sobre el escritorio boca abajo, y volvió a ver el cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo las gruesas mantas. Caminó despacio y se agachó a su lado, reconociendo el color rubio claro de los cabellos de la durmiente.

La remece con cuidado, captando como el rostro de la pequeña niña rubia se tornaba en un puchero. La piel blanca y sonrosada de sus mejillas se infló rápido, levantándose de tirón hasta sentarse sobre la cama, mirando a quien los despierta todavía con los ojos cerrados por el sueño.

La pequeña niña rubia, de cabellos hasta por los hombros, llevó sus manitas a sus ojos, intentando despertarse para aligerar su pereza. La persona que estaba a su lado no dijo nada, pero embozó una gran sonrisa al ver su gesto.

— Tengo sueño. ¿Por qué me despiertas? –preguntó, dejando sus manitas sobre la manta y haciendo un puchero. Abrió los ojos somnolienta, mirando fijamente a quién la ha despertado de su descanso reparador.

Los ojos café se abrieron asombrados mientras sus labios temblaban inseguros, mirando fijamente a quien tenía a su lado. Una mujer de largos cabellos azulados y negros, de brillantes ojos dorados, era la que estaba agachada a su lado. Reconoció el gesto que le pedía silencio. Alumbrada a la luz de la vela, pudo ver un kimono amarillo pálido, rodeado de dibujos de mariposas en tonos blancos, grises y anaranjados. Un obi rojo estaba atado en su cintura, y una infaltable bufanda blanca de rayas adornaba su cuello.

La niña comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras la mujer a su lado le extendió los brazos, moviendo los labios para decirle algo. La pequeña, a su corta edad, entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir y se lanzó, con las mejillas rosadas por las lágrimas de felicidad, directamente a su pecho.

_Te he extrañado tanto. Me alegra verte sana, mi niña._

La mujer de mirada dulce correspondió el abrazo, meciendo a la niña con sus brazos. La infanta gimoteó un momento, liberando lágrimas de emoción al poder sentir a la mujer de las nieves de vuelta a su lado. La Yuki-Onna le cargó rápido y puso sus dedos sobre la boca de la pequeña, indicándole que debía mantenerse en silencio. La menor asintió rápido y se acurrucó en su pecho, dispuesta a quedarse a su lado.

La mujer de dorada mirada apagó la vela del cuarto, sumiéndose en la oscuridad; se recostó a un lado de la puerta, esperando el momento oportuno para ir al exterior. Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos y decidió salir. Deslizó con cuidado la puerta, apenas unos centímetros, y salió lentamente con la niña en brazos.

Verificó los alrededores, captando la vista del Sakura frente a la habitación, visualiza por momentos una silueta, pero desecha la idea y se enfoca en la tarea primordial. Dejó que sus pies desnudos tocaran la tierra en el suelo y extendió un pergamino con una mano, lista para ejecutar su fuga.

— No te sueltes —le advirtió a la pequeña, quien asintió nerviosa—. Volveremos a casa, no te preocupes.

La sonrisa sincera de la mujer de dorada mirada alegró de sobre manera a la niña, quien se apegó más fuerte a ella, embozando una expresión de infinita felicidad. El pergamino comenzó a perder las letras escritas en él, que caían como tinta liquida al suelo, creando un pequeño agujero negro bajo los pies de ambas.

_Un poco más, y nos iremos de aquí._

— Así que viniste después de todo.

La niña reconoció la voz y abrió sus inmensos ojos cafés, observando que un grupo de youkais las rodeaban. Enfocó su joven mirada en un hombre cabellos blancos que estaba de pie en el pasillo, notando como los ojos rojo brillante pasaban de ella a la mujer que la sostenía. Sintió un temblor en la mujer de las nieves al sostenerla, apretándola ligeramente sobre su pecho.

— Tsurara.

La Yuki-Onna no volteó y se concentró en ver impaciente como las últimas letras se deshacían sobre el suelo, captando la atención del monje de sombrero de paja. Kurotabou procedió rápido, lanzando una espada que rompió el pergamino y lo clava contra el piso, cortando ligeramente el dorso de la mano de la Oikawa.

— No podemos dejarte escapar, Yuki-Onna —dijo en un tono frio y sereno.

Tsurara volteó, apretando a la niña entre sus brazos, sin deseos de dejarla ir. Todos los miembros del clan Nura la vieron con pesar, atentos a las órdenes que diera el Tercero. Kubinashi se acercó unos pasos con un rostro frio.

— Devuélvenos a la niña, no tiene nada que ver en esto —advirtió, extendiendo su mano hacia ellas.

La pequeña rubia sintió a la de dorada mirada temblar ligeramente al escuchar la petición del rubio sin cabeza y se apartó para ver su rostro. Sus facciones eran tranquilas, pero la luz en sus ojos se encontraba llena de temor. Tsurara regresó a verla, sonríe y acaricia su cabello.

— Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo —le dijo.

El grupo Nura frente suyo no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras y se prepararon mentalmente para cualquier acción que tomara la Yuki-Onna. El primero en moverse fue Rikuo, quien dio tres pasos hacia ellas, notando como Tsurara retrocedía apenas daba un paso, aferrándose a la infanta.

La mirada calculadora del de mirada rubí no logró intimidarla, el hijo de Rihan paseó sus ojos por su figura, percatándose del innegable cambio en la que había sido su guardiana. Su rostro se entristeció por un segundo, mirando fijamente los orbes dorados que le confrontaban. Deseó olvidar el momento en el que se encontraban, dejar en el pasado todas las acciones que cometió, todo el dolor que ambos se causaron; pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sabía muy bien, como ella, que aquellos días felices estaban lejos de regresar, y permanecerían como agradables recuerdos de su juventud, muy dentro de su corazón. Sintió la voz pesada, casi como si sus labios se negaran a decir lo que deben. Se conoce, la conoce, sabe que tanto en su mirada como en la de ella, ambos desearían jamás pasar por este momento.

Sintió la pesadez, el remordimiento, el dolor, la pena, la tristeza, todo revuelto en su corazón. Abrió los labios, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el regocijo de ver a su guardiana de nuevo, dispuesto a dejar todo atrás de manera irracional, para poder simplemente… disfrutar de tenerla a su lado como en los viejos tiempos.

Su mente le jugaba un mal momento, y anhelaba firmemente perderse en los orbes dorados de la mujer de las nieves una vez más, un momento más como aquella noche que compartió a su lado. Deseaba hablarle de nuevo, que su relación regresara a como era hace un año.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te fuiste de pronto de la habitación —dijo una voz preocupada detrás de un grupo de youkais.

Y el contacto visual entre Rikuo y Tsurara cambió por completo. La mirada dorada se llenó de rencor y tristeza, mientras que Rikuo se mantuvo pensativo al ver el cambio de ánimo en la hija de Setsura.

La figura de una humana de cabello marrón se dejó ver tras unos youkais, se acercó rápido al lado del de cabellos blanquecinos, obviando a la intrusa del cual todos estaban pendientes. Tomó al Tercero del brazo y le miró fijamente.

— Rikuo-kun… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? —preguntó.

— Kana-chan… —respondió, sin saber qué hacer al tener a la castaña a su lado, justo en el peor momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan…? —y la voz de Kana cesó al sentir la brisa helada a espaldas suya.

Giró la mirada lentamente, el miedo le recorrió rápido cada poro del cuerpo al identificar la presencia de la mujer de hielo a un lado del Sakura. Enfocó el cambio más maduro en su apariencia, una belleza aplastante, una figura que más allá de simple atractivo físico, transmitía una inquietante sensación de peligro.

— Oika-wa… —susurró asustada, envuelta en un temblor nervioso. Sujetó más fuerte el brazo del Tercero y se mantuvo estática.

La expresión de terror en el rostro de la castaña causó una sonrisa rencorosa en la Yuki-Onna. Un gesto de confianza y superioridad se asomó claramente por su rostro, sin dejar de abrazar con fuerza a la rubia infante.

_Por su culpa… Por la culpa de esa humana… _

Y el odio reflejado en los ojos de la Yuki-Onna dio por terminada la resolución en el Tercero. No podía volver al pasado, no cambiar arreglar el futuro, el presente estaba destruido… y su anhelo no despegaba de ser simplemente eso, un vago deseo.

Sintió cómo Kana se ocultó tras su espalda, completamente asustada por la gélida mirada de Tsurara. Su mente dejó de procesar alternativas, sus labios se sellaron ante el mutismo por no saber qué escoger, y entendió que todo estaba dicho desde el momento en que Kana se acercó a observar.

— Kubinashi, hazlo –ordenó.

El sonido de la orden puso a más de uno en posición de defensa, listos a las acciones de Tsurara. La Yuki-Onna aferró a la niña entre sus dos brazos, resignada a la tenue esperanza de que la dejaran marchan libremente con la pequeña.

No esperaba mucho, después de todo, no era la primera vez que el tercer heredero la traicionaba. Y aún así, la sensación de traición que experimentaba una y otra vez, sólo dolía más y más. Sintió el corazón roto de nuevo, el rencor brotar desde el fondo de su alma y la tristeza invadirla como si fuera un rio y ella estuviera en el fondo, completamente sola y ahogada.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó la niña.

Tsurara evadió y congeló con sus manos las múltiples armas que lanzó Kurotabou, pendiente de proteger a la infanta de cualquier ataque. Un chillido de dolor la desconcentro apenas un segundo y sintió un jalón en el cuello, fuerte y punzante.

— ¡Oka-sama! —gritó la pequeña, al sentir cómo Tsurara perdía la fuerza de su agarre, y sus pequeñas manos se soltaron del kimono amarillo.

Sus preciosos ojos café presenciaron la escena con angustia. La expresión de dolor y desesperación en la mirada dorada, las delgadas y afiladas cuerdas rojizas enredarse en su cuello, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuerpo entero rodeado por líneas finas de color rojo, estrangulándola.

— ¡Oka-sama! ¡Suéltenla! —pidió en un grito.

La voz aguda y llorosa de la niña alertó a la mujer de las nieves, quien intentó librarse de las ataduras aún en el aire. Kubinashi previó el ataque y con un movimiento de su cuerpo, las ataduras infalibles apresaron a la Oikawa en una presión increíble. La ató al extremo de una rama del Sakura, dejándola colgada como un adorno a punto de ser roto.

Tsurara forcejeó nuevamente, luchando por liberarse de las ataduras del rubio de los hilos. Podía escuchar las expresiones de asombro y pena de los miembros Nura, incrementando su rencor y furia. Formó una "o" con los labios, lista para soplar una vastica helada.

— No lo intentes —advirtió el asesino de los hilos.

Sus brazos se alzaron sobre su cabeza, juntando sus muñecas con fuerza, una contra la otra. Sus piernas se envuelven entre los hilos, marcando de color rojo toda su piel por la presión. Sentía la necesidad de aire sobre su pecho, el ardor por la falta de oxigeno en la presión de su cuello.

El aire que junto en su boca se escapó en una exhalación dolorosa, dejándola indefensa ante todos los que fueron sus compañeros.

— Agh… Ah… N-No puedo… —musitó, exhalando por aire. La debilidad de su voz alertó los sentidos de Rikuo, quién caminó hacia ella casi por inercia, asustado, nervioso, preocupado.

La presión cedió ligeramente a pedido de Kejourou, quien apretó el brazo del rubio, incapaz de ver a su amiga sufrir. Todos se mantuvieron estáticos, esperando las palabras de la antes guardaespaldas. Todos menos Kana, quién se acercó hasta la niña que lloraba en medio del jardín.

— Debemos alejarnos de aquí, ven conmigo —dijo, con un tono preocupado.

Los ojos marrones se enfocaron en la castaña, con su rostro revuelto por las lágrimas. Kana intentó tomar su mano, pero la pequeña retrocedió automáticamente, negándose a seguir a la humana.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero ir con oka-sama! —contestó, mirando a la de dorada mirada cabizbaja, colgada del árbol—. ¡Déjenla ir! ¡Déjela ir! ¡Monstruo! —insultó, mirando directamente al hombre de cabellos blancos, enojada por el trato a la pelinegra.

— No lo entiendes, no es lo que crees —replicó, intentando razonar con la pequeña niña. Kana jaló su pequeño brazo, para insistir en que la siguiera—. Vamos.

Tsurara escuchó el llanto de la niña al sentir el jalón de Kana sobre su pequeño brazo, y una secuencia de imágenes de varios niños llorando, envueltos en fuego, con Kana detrás de ellos corrompió su mente.

_¡No de nuevo!_

— ¡Suelta a Sukino, zorra! —gritó enfurecida.

Una onda expansiva de hielo apartó rápido a Kana de la pequeña rubia, dejándola caer sentada sobre el suelo, completamente aterrada por el poder ofensivo de la mujer de las nieves. Rikuo se posicionó rápidamente a un lado de ella, mirando inquietante la expresión enfurecida de Tsurara.

— Tsurara, cálmate —dijo, al verla tan consternada.

— ¡Cállate! —respondió, forcejeando con los hilos para soltarse. Volvió a mirar fijamente a Kana y a Sukino, que permanecía de pie sollozando—. ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi niña, maldita! ¡No dejaré que te acerque más a Sukino! ¡No te daré oportunidad de dañar a mis niños nunca más!

Las palabras salieron llenas de rencor, dolor y furia combinadas, asombrando no sólo a Kana, sino también al joven de mirada rubí, que se acercó preocupado, dejando a Ienaga detrás de él.

— ¡Guarda silencio, sólo haces tú situación peor! –reclamó, viendo cómo la joven luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de las ataduras.

La Yuki-Onna ignoró sus palabras y continuó forcejeando. La presión aumentó drásticamente sobre su piel, rasgando, marcando y hasta haciendo sangrar su cuerpo. Pero el dolor no la detuvo. Rikuo se acercó preocupado y cortó las sogas con su espada, Tsurara cayó sobre sus brazos y la dejó en el suelo, mientras ella luchaba por respirar.

— Te dije que dejaras eso —le reclamó.

— ¡Como si te importara, traidor! —gritó. Su mano le golpeó en una sonora cachetada, captando las miradas de todos los presentes, asombrados por el enojo de la joven de ojos dorados—. ¡No digas esas cosas, eres un mentiroso, un imbécil que traicionó sus propias creencias por miedo! ¡UN COBARDE!

Rikuo se quedó sin moverse, escuchando sus insultos uno tras otro. No dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, ella tenía razón; se volvió un cobarde, un mentiroso, un traidor en todos los sentidos. Escuchó un llanto a su lado, y al volver a mirarla pudo notar las lágrimas amargas que recorrían sus mejillas.

— ¡Si no fuera por esa desgraciada mis hijos no estarían muertos! ¡Y tú te empeñas a protegerla! —gritó desconsolada—. ¡Cómo no puedes entender si tú perdiste a alguien! ¡Imbécil!

La pequeña niña corrió hacia ella envuelta en lágrimas, se lanzó a sus brazos, gimoteando de pena por las marcas rojizas sobre la piel blanquecina de la mujer de las nieves. Tsurara la tomó en sus brazos, alejándose a rastras sobre el suelo, hasta llegar a la base del Sakura todavía con Sukino en brazos.

— No permitiré que Sukino esté más con esa humana. Voy a protegerla a toda costa, y me importa muy poco ser buscada por traición, sé perfectamente lo que he hecho. Y para mi… la traición la cometieron ustedes —exclamó con desagrado.

Rikuo la volteó a ver, encogida con la pequeña en brazos; con una mirada rencorosa, pero decidida. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado, expuesto, herido… al igual que su corazón.

_Sukino es una niña cálida, dulce, juguetona y muy graciosa. Prefiere que la llamen Suki, o Su-chan, pues dice que así se siente más ella. Cuando vi su cabello me recordó un poco a la luz del sol, y cuando vi sus ojos, lo primero que pensé fue… que eran tan brillantes y sinceros como los suyos, Rikuo-sama._

**NA: Dedico este fic enteramente a una persona que admiro, respeto y quiero mucho. A mí querida beta-reader Suki90. Su-chan gracias por tu apoyo y tu amistad. Estoy feliz de conocerte. :3 .** Una nueva historia que espero les guste, nos vemos pronto en una futura actualización. :D ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

**BRSuki: **Aw, y esta beta-reader igual está súper feliz de conocer a tan maravillosa persona. No sé qué decir, la verdad. Creo que un "gracias", y un "te adoro muchísimo" no serán suficientes. Te quiero muchísimo :'D.


	2. Nieve Apartada

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

―Diálogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes _

_**Cap.1: Nieve Apartada**_

_Desde hace mas de tres años que no he vuelto a la Casa Principal._

― ¿Yuki-onna-sama? ¿Ocurre algo?― preguntó el youkai de aspecto tanuki frente a ella. La ojidorada parpadeo sorprendida, regresando a la realidad tras sus pensamientos. Giró alrededor y se percato que todos los youkais reunidos en la sala se habían quedado mirándola, y agacho la cabeza.

―Mis disculpas, aun sigo agotada del viaje. ¿Dónde estábamos?― preguntó serena. Los youkai sonrieron ante su cortesía.

―No debe disculparse, es una semana de viaje para llegar aquí y lo único que ha hecho es venir a esta aburrida reunión, el agotamiento es comprensible. ― dijo un oni, con cierto aire de cansancio.

―Se lo agradezco Honio-san, aun así me gustaría apresurarme, como sabrá aun debo reunirme con los clanes del norte para no incurrir en un desacuerdo de poder. ― explicó. La seriedad en sus palabras causó una sonrisa en los tres jefes oni, que se encuentran reunidos al medio de la sala, y rodeados por muchos más youkais de diferente y diversa apariencia.

―Entonces, Yuki-onna-san. Usted dice que podemos mantener una alianza de protección con el Clan Oikawa, siempre que no asesinemos humanos. ¿Cierto?― preguntó el gran oni rojo, al lado derecho del que responde al nombre de Honio.

―Así es, tendremos a un grupo de seguridad para toda la zona de su Clan, pero deben comprender que no acepto el asesinato de humanos en ninguna de mis tierras, menos aún si se trata de aliados. ― dijo, extrayendo de la manga derecha de su furisode un pergamino verde.

―Sera difícil, considerando que son ciento veintisiete hectáreas las que nos pertenecen. ― argumentó el tercer oni, sentado al lado izquierdo de Honio.

―Miren este mapa por favor. ― pidió, extendiendo el pergamino frente a los tres oni. El dibujo muestra los territorios aliados bajo su poder, marcados con diversos símbolos, característicos de cada uno de ellos. Rodeado por seis zonas delineadas, está el terreno del Clan "Narugomu", integrado solamente por youkai oni.

La Yuki-onna señaló con cuidado las líneas punteadas rojas, que comprenden tres límites al norte con el Clan Narugomu.

―De camino aquí me he tomado la libertad de ir a los tres clanes que limitan con ustedes en el sur, este y oeste. Les he planteado un tratado de coexistencia pacífica, y todos han aceptado sin sobresaltos. ― dijo, señalando la joven las tres zonas con marcas de líneas punteadas en color verde.

― ¿Enserio?― pregunto Honio, asombrado por la facilidad de convencimiento de la joven al tratar con los miembros de otros clanes. ―El Clan Kifu nos repudia, y buenos los otros dos eran subordinados suyos.

―Relájese, han aceptado no quebrar el contrato a cambio de un intercambio de alimentos, me han explicado que existe un tipo de fruta en sus terrenos capaz de no perecer por un periodo mayor a diez años. El Clan Kifu y sus subordinados acaban de salir de una terrible epidemia que los ha dejado sin alimentos. ¿Estarían de acuerdo con este intercambio?― preguntó, mirando a los tres líderes.

― ¿La cantidad?― inquirió desconfiado Honio.

―La he dividido en cuatro, igual a sus estaciones de cosecha. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

―P-Pues si…― dijo sorprendido el oni de la izquierda.

―Entonces, este sería el plan de intercambio por estación. ― aclaró, extendiendo su mano al lado derecho, donde una joven de cabellos rubios y mirada rubí le extendió un sobre.― Gracias, Aria.― Y se lo entregó a Honio.

El gran oni se quedo estupefacto, intercambiando miradas con sus dos colegas y mostrándoles el papel de instrucciones contenidos en el sobre. El joven al lado izquierdo de la Yuki―onna, un peli plata de mirada esmeralda, de aparentes veinte años, se acerco y susurro algo a su oído.

―Honio-san, les dejare tomar la decisión con calma. Debo dirigirme a los tres clanes del norte ahora, enviare a uno de mis subordinados por su respuesta dentro de tres días.

Y tras una leve reverencia, se retiró junto a sus dos acompañantes fuera de la residencia del Clan Narugomu. Unos metros entre la espesura del pantano y la niebla, los tres caminan en busca del cuarto miembro.

―Ah― suspiro la ojidorada, estirando sus brazos por el cansancio. ― ¿Creen que acepte? ― les preguntó a los dos youkais detrás de ella.

―Por supuesto, las precauciones que tomaste los dejaron sorprendidos. ― alagó Aria, con un aire de entusiasmo.

―Eso espero… ¿Dónde se metió Hankyo?― dijo, mirando a los alrededores en busca del mencionado. Mas una sensación de mareo la obligo a sostener del árbol más cercano. ―No…ahora…

―Tsurara, deberías descansar. No has dormido en una semana. ―aconsejo el peli plata, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

―Tenemos que ir donde el Clan Okuta― espetó la chica. ― ¡Hey Take!― le riño nerviosa, al sentir que el youkai le alzó en sus brazos en pocos segundos. ―No tienes que hacerlo, puedo caminar.

―Duerme, te avisaremos al llegar.

A su lado Aria le sonrió, regresó a ver la decidida y terca mirada esmeralda de su compañero y se acomodo como pudo en su pecho, cayendo dormida a los pocos segundos.

― ¡Allí esta!― gritó Aria, señalando hacia el este, de entre la neblina se veía un pelaje blanco y brillante. ― ¡Hankyo!― llamó, corriendo hacia él.

El gran inu de más de cuatro metros abrió los ojos, dejó su relajante siesta y de un salto cayó frente a los tres youkais.

― ¿Qué tal les fue?― preguntó, observando a la Yuki-onna en brazos del peli plata.

―Aceptaran de seguro― respondió el varón, saltando con la guardiana en brazos, la acomodo contra su pecho sobre el gran lomo blanco puro del youkai perro y le extendió una mano a su compañera, ayudándola a subir. ―Toma mi mano, Aria.

― ¡Sí!― respondió entusiasta, tomó la mano de su compañero y se sentó al lado de este, observando amigable a la joven Oikawa. ―Esta tan agotada que se quedo dormida al instante. ― comentó, recostándose sobre el gran youkai.

― ¿Están listos?― preguntó Hankyo, abriendo sus grandes ojos dorados y flexionando sus patas. ―Iremos a los territorios Okuta.

Hankyo meció su cola a un lado, y corrió a velocidad, elevándose poco a poco con cada paso que daba, hasta rebasar la altura de los arboles. Aria se acomodo, optando por seguir a la Yuki―onna en una relajante siesta. El único despierto fue el joven peli plata, se relajo y contemplo con cierta empatía a la fémina en sus brazos.

―Takeshiro, ¿Ha pasado algo, verdad?― preguntó perspicaz el inu, corriendo por el cielo nocturno.

―Por un momento, Tsurara recordó a ese sujeto. ― respondió, removiendo un cabello de su rostro. ― Me preocupa que vuelva a deprimirse.

Takeshiro, un youkai de cabello platinado, corto y con una coleta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, anudada por un listón azul. Sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltan contra el tono pálido de su piel, viste un hakama de mangas tres cuartos colores grises, abrochados a un lado por hilos dorados. En la cintura lleva una katana de funda azulada, un pantalón ligeramente suelto color negro, atado en los tobillos a unas sandalias negras.

En los brazos lleva puesto protectores de acero, unos guantes negros y atado al cuello, un colgante de dije rojo. Su mirada no se despega de la suave respiración de la señorita que sostiene, quien ha madurado lo suficiente hasta convertirse en una bella joven. Su furisode marca más su figura, y su bufanda esconde ligeramente su rostro.

―Tranquilo, no le hemos visto por más de tres años. Además, tenemos la agenda tan apretada que dudo que nos podamos relajar de aquí a un buen par de meses. No habrá oportunidad. ―aclaró, intentando animarle.

―Aria-san dijo que hay una reunión de alianzas y tratados en dos semanas. Dudo mucho que nosotros asistamos. ― expresó algo fastidiado, volteando a ver a la rubia durmiendo. ― Es demasiado relajada. ―musitó.

Aria duerme de lado, su melena rubia y ondeada se mece con el viento, resaltando el color purpura del kimono que lleva puesto. Un obi blanco, atado en la espalda como si fuera una mariposa, unas sandalias altas en sus pies, y la expuesta piel de sus piernas gracias al tamaño del kimono , algunos centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas. Takeshiro evadió su figura, concentrando su atención en el cuerpo que cubre con sus brazos, descansando un poco cada tanto durante las siguientes dos horas de viaje.

―Takeshiro― llamó serio el inu, deteniendo su vuelo. ―Algo se acerca.

―Debemos evadirlos, Tsurara no está en condiciones de pelear, y por la densidad de poder no podremos detenerlos solo los tres. ― explicó, llevando su mano al mango de la katana.

―Entendido― exclamó el lobo, cerrando los ojos y exhalando un suave aliento dorado a su alrededor, envolviendo su cuerpo por un polvo brillante. ―Descenderé un poco, sujétalas.

Takeshiro acomodo a la guardiana y jaló ligeramente a la rubia hacia él. El youkai blanco comenzó a descender, mientras a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de grandes alaridos y risas malévolas.

― ¡Viene un grupo por el lado contrario!― advirtió el ojiverde, al percibir una cantidad mayor de youki provenir en dirección contraria a la primera.

El gran inu comenzó a descender con más fuerza, despertando a la rubia en el proceso. A algunos kilómetros, una condensada masa de youkais y espíritus comienza a hacerse visible.

― ¡Enemigos!― gritó alarmada, levantándose de golpe ante la acumulación de miedo.

― ¡Guarda silencio, Aria-san!― pidió el varón. ―Es un encuentro de Hyakkis, no hay necesidad de intervenir. Iremos por tierra, así evitaremos problemas.

―Está bien― contestó aburrida, sujetándose al lomo de Hankyo. Una vez llegaron a tierra, observaron en el silencio como la primera gran masa se detenía, a la espera de un segundo grupo, mucho más poderoso y temible.

―Takeshiro, ese youki es…― comentó Aria, remeciendo el hombro de su compañero.

―El Clan Nura está aquí― respondió preocupado. Miró de nuevo a la Yuki-onna y volteo a ver a su compañera, decidido a asegurar su estrategia. ―Tomara un poco de tiempo, debemos irnos mientras tanto.

― ¡En marcha, Hankyo-san!― ordenó la ojirubi al escuchar el nombre "Nura" de los labios de su compañero, se sujetó con mayor fuerza al largo pelaje blanco, notando como Takeshiro asegura el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna bajo su cuerpo.

El gran lobo suspiró y su cuerpo se hizo más pequeño, ocultando así su presencia, se agazapó preparado para una carrera mucho más veloz y corrió lejos del lugar. Arriba del grupo, en el cielo, se escuchan continuos alaridos de terror y sorpresa combinados. Una gran masa de poder comenzaba a menguar con el pasar de los segundos, mientras la segunda se hace cada vez mas temible e intimidante.

― ¡Hankyo! ¡Detente!― ordenó presuroso el joven peli plata, al identificar un youki particular sobre ellos.

― ¡¿Qué haces Takeshiro?¡Debemos seguir!― reclamó molesta Aria. Pero se cayó al ver la expresión molesta de su compañero. ― ¿Takeshiro?

―Nos ha visto. ― respondió mirando hacia el cielo. ― ¡Nura nos ha visto!― le gritó, apretando a Tsurara contra su pecho.

― ¡Hankyo-san!― ordenó, el gran youkai reanudo su carrera, a mayor velocidad, envolviéndose de un miedo dorado que oculta las huellas que deja tras sus pasos. Aria se acercó más a su compañero,

Hankyo continuó corriendo, esquivando los arboles de manera veloz, acercándose cada vez más al destino esperado. A apenas unos metros, los dos youkais se sujetaron con fuerza al pelaje del lomo, vislumbrando un gran cañón que separa la ruta.

― ¡Sujétense!― exclamó, sonriendo de manera burlona ante el "pequeño" salto que estaba a punto de realizar. Aria se aferró con fuerza al lomo, algo aterrada por la gran oscuridad que se cierne bajo sus pies apenas Hankyou da el gran salto.

Takeshiro a su lado mantiene la concentración lo más que puede, identificando muchos miedos combinados a su alrededor, un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello interrumpe sus ideas, producto del suave aliento de la Oikawa.

_Mi deber es protegerte, Tsurara. –_pensó, aferrándose a su cintura mientras usa el otro brazo para sujetarse al espeso pelaje blanquecino. El suave cosquilleo se interrumpe, cuando una imagen mental llena su cabeza de manera inesperada, trayendo consigo una combinación indeseada de emociones.

― ¡Hankyo!― exclamó furioso el peli plata, al observar al otro lado, en el lugar donde aterrizarían, un grupo conocido de youkais aglomerados.

Hankyou aterrizó fastidiado, derrapando con una ligera nube de polvo al caer sobre tierra. Algunos metros más lejos, estaban reunidos tres youkais. Una mujer de largos y ondeados cabellos café, junto a un rubio sin cuello, y al final un Kappa de aspecto joven.

―Necesitamos llegar a la residencia que esta tras de ustedes. Déjennos pasar.― pidió Aria, mirando fijamente a la youkai fémina del grupo contrario.

―Necesitamos verificar a la mujer que tu amigo lleva en brazos. Luego les dejaremos pasar. ― respondió Kejourou, dando algunos pasos hacia el gran youkai canino.

Una ligera presión en el pelaje del lomo advierte a Hankyo de las opiniones que tiene su líder con respecto a la intención de la youkai de largo kimono.

―No tienen derecho― exclamó Hankyo, mostrando sus fauces a la castaña que se acerca, Kejourou se detuvo, alerta por la ligera amenaza, confrontando la rencorosa mirada del gran inu. ― Solo nos interesa llegar a nuestro destino, no deseamos batallas ni inmiscuirnos con otros clanes. – dijo por último, exhalando su aliento sobre ella.

―Disculpa, solo tenemos la corazonada de que la señorita que lleva el joven de allí es una vieja amiga nuestra. ― comentó amable Kubinashi, intentando disminuir la tensión entre su pareja y Hankyo.

Hankyo intercambio miradas con los youkais que seguían en su lomo, dudando en responder al grupo Nura. El peli plata dudo en mostrarla, pero sintió pronto como ella se removió en sus brazos, despertando de la corta siesta que tuvo.

―Descansa un poco más, aun no llegamos. ― aconsejó con aire nervioso. La Yuki-onna le miró y parpadeo confusa, se sentó sobre el lomo del youkai y aun sin girar pudo sentir las familiares presencias de los youkais tras ella.

―Tranquilos chicos, no tienen por qué estar a la defensiva. ― dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del peli plata cerca suyo. Los espejos verdosos temblaron en duda.

―Pero… ellos…- musitó.

―Relájate Take, ahora ayúdame, aun no he recuperado mis energías. ― pidió, él la tomo en brazos y descendió del lomo, algo incomodo por no poder disuadirla. A su lado, Aria ayudó a la mujer de las nieves a sostenerse.

― ¡Eras tú! ¡No había duda! ¡Yuki-onna!― exclamó feliz la castaña, al reconocer entre la oscuridad, la figura de su vieja amiga y compañera de cuarto. Tsurara sonrió nostálgica.

―Un gusto verlos después de tanto, Kejourou, Kubinashi, Kappa. ― respondió, dando una leve reverencia. Kejourou sonrió también y corrió para abrazarla. ― Pero…

Aria se cruzo en su camino, deteniendo el furtivo abrazo que le daría a la ojidorada.

―Tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje, habrá otra oportunidad de vernos.― se disculpó, con un tono más frio e indiferente.

Kejourou le miro sin entender. No se habían visto en ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años? Lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era ir y asfixiarla contra sus pechos por lo mucho que la extrañaba. Sabía lo tensa que era la situación considerando las circunstancias en las que ambos clanes se encontraban, pero aun así, Yuki-Onna era como una hermana pequeña para ella. Kubinashi se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano para sacarla del shock vivido.

―Kino, vamos. El Tercero nos espera. ― le dijo en voz baja. Ella volteó a verlo molesta. ― Yuki-onna ya lo dijo, en otra oportunidad, deben estar en un apuro ahora.

―Pero, Kubinashi…

―Vamos, debemos volver. Hemos dejado a Kuro y Ao con toda la carga de batalla. ― dijo en aire resignado, intercambiando miradas con la joven pelinegra. ― Kappa, adelántate con Kejourou, me gustaría hablar con Yuki-onna a solas un momento.

―Está bien, no demores― contestó, jalando a su compañera en dirección contraria, hasta desvanecerse por entre la oscuridad del bosque. Una vez solo, el rubio de los hilos confronto la seria expresión de la dama de las nieves, quién se aferra a su compañero de equipo y mantiene la lejanía.

―Entiendo porque te fuiste y lo respeto. Ha sido casi un milagro encontrarte, Kino te ha buscado miles de veces en Nishikigoi y jamás dio contigo.

―Lo lamento, he estado ocupada― explicó la ojidorada.

― ¿Estos sujetos son…? ― preguntó, deteniendo su mirada en cada uno.

―Mis amigos, me están ayudando. Kubinashi, disculpa que sea ruda, pero de veras necesito ir con el Clan Okuta. ― explicó, el rubio alzo la mirada y sonrió.

―Claro. Por cierto, me gustaría que fueras a la reunión de altos mandos que viene, se dará a conocer mi compromiso con Kino. Nos encantaría que estés allí. ― dijo, con un tono esperanzado.

―Claro― se limito a responder la pelinegra. El rubio suspiró ante sus palabras y se dispuso a voltear, permaneciendo estático al sentir un aplastante poder llegar al lugar.

―Está aquí― musito Takeshiro, sujetando a la pelinegra contra sí. Aria se posiciono a su lado, alerta a cualquier movimiento del recién llegado.

―Rikuo-sama― llamó Kubinashi, al ver al comandante descender junto a Kurotabou y Aotabou algunos metros al lado suyo.

―Sabía que eras tú, Tsurara. ― dijo con voz clara, mirando directamente la figura de la que era su guardiana personal.

Yuki-onna se mantuvo unos segundos callada, analizando sin querer la figura más madura de su anterior amo. La nostalgia envolvía su cuerpo, al igual que el remordimiento.

_Han pasado tres años desde que no le he visto… Rikuo-sama. _

_Tres años, te has marchado por tres años y finalmente te encuentro, Tsurara._

―Gusto en volver a verle, Gran Supremo Comandante. ― respondió la ojidorada, haciendo una ligera reverencia. A su lado, el peli plata apretó su mano, brindándole apoyo.

― ¿Por qué no vuelves a la Casa Principal con nosotros?― preguntó el peliblanco, con cierto aire de confianza.

―Tenemos planes― respondió la rubia ojirubi, bloqueando el contacto visual entre la mujer de las nieves y el tercero.

―Muestra más respeto. ― espetó Kurotabou, en un tono sereno, incomodo por la actitud altiva de Aria para con el Nura.

―Aria, retrocede.― ordenó Tsurara en un ligero tono demandante. La rubia le miro semi enfadada y retrocedió con desgano ― Mis subordinados mantendrán el respeto que se merezca únicamente porque acepte el contrato de no agresión, sino es por otro cosa les pediré que se retiren de nuestro camino. ― dijo educada y volteó a ver al ojiverde a su lado.

― ¿Cuánto más seguiremos con esto?― preguntó sereno el Tercero, avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, fijándose en la helada expresión en el rostro de la dama de las nieves al hacer mención a la pregunta. Ella le miró por sobre el hombro, analizando con cuidado sus palabras.

_¿Cuánto más seguiremos así? ¿Es que te molesta tanto? ¿Es que…te duele tanto? Eso es lo que realmente deseo preguntar._

―Contéstame― exigió el tercero, avanzando más hacia el grupo de youkais.

Takeshiro se interpuso entre los pocos metros que separan a Rikuo y Tsurara, dándole una mirada fría y calculadora. Le hervía la sangre de solo escuchar el tono de voz tan demandante de respuestas por parte del Nura, del solo saber cómo entabla una conversación con la joven de ojos dorados. ¿No lo había entendido ya? Ella ya no era más una de su clan, ahora ella era diferente, era independiente de aquel hombre de mirada rojiza, y por sobretodo, ella no tendría por qué darle más explicaciones.

La hija de Setsura a su lado percibió la tenue frialdad en la piel de su compañero y tras poner su mano sobre la de él, este volteo a verla más tranquilo, le asintió con la cabeza y regreso a ver al Tercero.

―La razón por la que firme el contrato de no agresión fue para no tener que lidiar con ustedes persiguiendo a los míos por todo Japón. Nura Rikuo-san, no malentienda las cosas, que yo no haya intentado agredir a su adorada "humana" nuevamente no significa que estoy dispuesta a volver al Clan Nura. ― explicó, atenta a la actitud de su compañero de iris verde.

Rikuo mantuvo una postura firme, sin intenciones de retroceder ante el frio miedo que emana el cuerpo del peli plata.

―En realidad… ¿Quieres que las cosas sean así desde ahora? ¿Qué olvide todos los años cuando estuviste en el Clan Nura?― preguntó, intrigado por la respuesta. La de ojos dorados volteó a un lado, caminando despacio hasta el gran inu blanco.

― ¿No lo hiciste tú cuando la escogiste a ella sobre mí? ―le preguntó, dejando escapar entre sus palabras, la decepción de antaño. ― Es hora de irnos― dijo con la voz más clara, se giró, tomando con más fuerza la mano de Takeshiro en busca de apoyo.

Aria se acercó a ambos, le encargo a Takeshiro el cuidado de la guardiana y camino en dirección del grupo Nura. Su compañero por su parte, tomo en brazos a la Yuki-onna, subiendo de vuelta al lomo del gran inu. Hankyou meció con gracia su cola, divertido por la idea que susurró la rubia.

― ¡Yuki-onna! ― exclamó Kurotabou. El monje se adelanto hacia ellos, siendo detenido por el bloqueo del cuerpo de Aria. ―Retrocede― le advierte.

Ella le mira divertida, mostrando una tenue neblina entre sus manos.

―Tú sirve a tu amo, yo sirvo al mío, así es como funciona. ― Le dijo, removiendo sus dedos en un movimiento sinuoso. ― ¿O quizás, tú realmente no quieres cumplir las órdenes de tu Amo? ― dijo mordaz.

―Te lo advierto, muévete. ― advirtió de nuevo el monje, apretando el mango de su arma. Aria embozo una amplia sonrisa, y acercó su mano al rostro del moje youkai, pero este retrocedió automáticamente ante su tacto.

―Que mal, serias bueno como amante. ―dijo divertida. ― ¡Hankyou―san! ― gritó, llamando la atención del demonio gigante.

―¡Rikuo―sama!― gritaron los miembros Nura, protegiendo al Supremo Comandante de un ataque de armas, disparadas directamente de las manos de Aria, tras burlar la defensa del monje.

Rikuo entrecerró los ojos, sin mostrar tensión tras la defensa solida de Kejourou, Aotabou y Kubinashi. Hankyou se movió rápido tras el aviso de Aria, pasando por el lado de ellos en pocos segundos. El tercero giro la cabeza, notando perfectamente la táctica de distracción de sus "aliados", captando la mirada del Tsurara sobre él.

La Yuki―onna apenas le vio un segundo, cerrando los ojos con pesadez y regresándola al camino. Incapaz de seguir viendo al que fue su protegido por más tiempo, sin que su fortaleza cediera. Takeshiro la sostuvo por los hombros, acercando sus labios al oído de la de largos cabellos.

―Estaremos bien, no tienes que volver a verlo, solo debes ver lo que no te haga daño. ― le susurró Takeshiro al oído, tapando los oídos de la ex guardiana con delicadeza.

― ¡Kubinashi atrás!― exclamó Kejourou en advertencia, notando que el can de gran tamaño ha girado tras pasar por su lado, y una corriente de miedo se acumula en sus fauces.

Un aullido agudo se oyó por todas las cercanías. La gran onda sonora remeció los arboles cercanos, así como la tierra de los suelos, que junto a la neblina causo una perfecta cortina de escape para el pequeño grupo del Clan Oikawa. Kurotabou se volteó al sentir la caricia de la rubia por sobre su cuello, notando la figura difusa de Aria por entre la tierra.

―Jamás se la devolveremos, monje. Nosotros la necesitamos muchísimo más que ustedes. ― afirmó, desvaneciendo completamente su presencia.

La neblina persiste alrededor de los youkais de la Casa Principal, quienes se mantienen estáticos, tratando de identificar para saber a dónde se fueron sus adversarios. El de cabellos blancos saca con calma su espada, toma el recuerdo del miedo de su guardiana y con un simple movimiento vertical, rompe la técnica.

―Tenemos que regresar a la Casa Principal, en marcha. ― dijo, envainando la espada y caminando en dirección contrario al lugar por donde se marcharon los Oikawa.

Sus seguidores se miran confundidos entre sí, al ver la actitud pasiva de su señor. ¿No era prioridad hablar con la Yuki-Onna? ¿No estuvo él buscándola en secreto? ¿No quería él… reconciliarse con ella? Aotabou fue el primero en acercarse, impaciente por saber las respuestas a las preguntas que rondan por sus cabezas.

― ¡Amo! ¡¿Por qué ha dejado ir a Yuki-Onna?La teníamos a nuestro alcance y además ese tipejo no era pro―

―Ao― le llamó, con la voz más fría de lo usual, el subordinado calló en el acto. ― Vamos a casa, ¿entendido?

―S-Si… disculpe Rikuo-sama…― contestó, ya más cohibido. Kubinashi y Kuro le sucedieron con una reverencia, comenzando la caminata, dejando únicamente a la youkai cabellera mas rezagada.

Kejourou siguió con la vista enfocada en el rumbo de su pequeña hermanita, Tsurara, ni siquiera un contacto físico, apenas y ella dijo su nombre. Sentía el corazón apretujado, sofocado por el recuerdo de la fría y apenas condescendiente mirada de la mujer de las nieves.

Y para mal de males, la actitud del Nura no termino de agradarle. Podía ser el supremo Comandante y el emperador de Japón si quería, pero sin duda no sabía hablar de la manera correcta.

_¡Su actitud fue tan…! ― _ pensó, giró a ver al grupo de varones en su caminata de regreso, recordó las palabras de Ao y la actitud de su Amo, sin duda Rikuo tenía mal humor. Sin embargo, el mal humor de Kejourou era peor.

A pasos pesados se acercó rápidamente al Tercero, pasando por sobre los tres altos mandos con total parsimonia.

― ¡Kejourou!― le llamó el sin cuello, al notar la actitud de su pareja.

― ¡Silencio, Kubinashi! ― contestó ella, totalmente fastidiada. Llegó al lado del Nura, se adelante a él y se interpuso en su camino, notando su expresión de que ya se lo veía venir. ― ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO?

―Kejourou no puedes referirte así al Amo, él tiene sus…

― ¡No te metas Kurotabou o te las veras conmigo!― gritó, callando al monje. La expresión serena de Rikuo no se inmuto ante el tono irritado de su subordinada, quién le dedica una mirada decepcionada e irritada. ― ¡Conteste Amo Rikuo! ¡¿Por qué no impidió que Tsurara se fuera? ¡No era por eso que la estábamos buscando! ¡Dígame que rayos le pasó allá!

Rikuo pasó por su lado, sin responder. Kejourou farfullo y le tomo por él brazo, sin poder entender la actitud tan poco usual en el Nura.

― ¡Amo!

―Yuki-Onna vendrá si es su deseo, mientras no quiera hacerlo no podemos forzarla, eso es todo, ahora tranquilízate. ― Le dijo, soltándose del agarre de la youkai cabellera con cuidado. La castaña le miró aun con furia en los ojos, y regreso de vuelta al lado de Kubinashi.

― ¡Ya llevamos tres años desde que se fue de la Casa Principal! A este paso, ella jamás volverá.

El cuerpo del heredero Nura se tensó ante las palabras de su subordinada, volteó casi en el acto y bajo la cabeza, tratando de calmarse.

―Si es así como ella lo quiere.

― ¡Amo!

― ¡Oye Kejourou! ¡Ha sido suficiente!― le riño el monje de gran tamaño.

― ¡¿Acaso quiere que ella no vuelva con nosotros?

― ¡Kejourou, ya detente!― le grito su prometido. Deteniendo el gran escándalo que la castaña arma en torno a la situación. Kubinashi sujeta a su pareja por los hombros, con un rostro serio. ― Ya ha sido suficiente, Kino.

Un suspiro de angustia escapa de los labios de la fémina, nerviosa por la actitud tan fría de su rubio. Baja la mirada, aun algo enfadada y asiente, dándose por vencida.

Ambos monjes se relajan al ver por terminada la discusión, pero su expresión se torna preocupada al ver el aura depresiva que rodea a su señor. Rikuo se voltea en silencio, ignorando la pregunta por temor a responder.

¿No quería que volviera? La quería de vuelta más que nada, pero… ¿A qué precio? ¿A qué precio la tendría de nuevo a su lado? ¿La forzaría? ¿La engañaría? O… en realidad… ¿Tsurara deseaba volver a su lado?

_Tsurara… tú… ¿me odias?_

―No debiste ser tan brusca, el Amo Rikuo también la está pasando mal Kejourou. ― dijo ya más calmado el youkai bandido.

―Lo siento… es solo que… yo…

―Todos estamos preocupados por la situación, esto no hace más que ponerse más tenso con el tiempo, y más aún cuando se trata del Amo Rikuo y Yuki-Onna de quien hablamos. ― añadió Kuro.

―Incluso se negó a que ver al amo cuando fue por la firma del tratado de no agresión, apenas y la vimos, se la paso hablando con Nurarihyon-sama. ― se quejó Ao, con los brazos cruzados.

―Yuki-Onna… regresa a casa. ― susurró Kejourou, refugiándose en los brazos de Kubinashi. Este la abrazo con delicadeza, tratando de reconfortarla mientras los monjes se marchan para seguirle el paso al tercero.

* * *

><p>El viaje camino a los territorios Okuta se torna silencioso y tenso, producto del inesperado encuentro con los miembros Nura, entre ellos, Aria tiene una mueca fastidiada, mientras ve como Takeshiro abraza a la Yuki-Onna dormida entre sus brazos.<p>

―Sabes, podrías dejarla sobre el lomo de Hankyou-san, no sentirá frió y tampoco se caerá. ― dice con burla.

Un gruñido es su respuesta.

―Estas muy callado, no me agrada.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Aria, si estás tan callado es porque planeas algo. ― agregó Hankyou. Deteniendo su vuelo y aterrizando suavemente entre las montañas. La tierra emite un ligero sonido ante las gruesas garras del inu, quién camina un poco, ocultándose de la vista de cualquier merodeador.

―Estas son los límites de la frontera, pasando estas montañas están los Okuta.― le mencionó a sus compañeros, remeciendo suavemente su larga cola. ― ¿Ordenes?

La mirada serena de Takeshiro enfoca con cuidado el horizonte por donde están los territorios Okuta, regresa a ver el estado de agotamiento de la mujer de las nieves y luego, se despeja un poco mirando el cielo estrellado.

―Aria-san, tú iras a negociar con los Okuta. ― ordenó.

La de cabellos oro sonrío ante la respuesta y bajo de un salto del lomo del youkai. Su caída grácil en el suelo emitió apenas un leve sonido, levanta la vista hacia sus compañeros, extendiendo su mano para acariciar el pelaje de la pata de Hankyou.

―Conseguiré el tratado a como dé lugar, mi señor. ― responde, con una leve reverencia. ― A cambio, solo le pido que cuide de Yuki-Onna hasta mi regreso.

―No necesitas decirlo Aria-san, ese es mi trabajo. ―contesta Takeshiro. Aria sonríe ante la respuesta y se encamina entre grandes saltos hacia el territorio Okuta, dejando al gran Inu y sus dos acompañantes en la línea fronteriza.

El viento que corre por entre las montañas remece el pelaje de Hankyou, quién espera paciente observando la pequeña riña entre el par de jóvenes que se queja sin descanso.

―No creo que fuera buena idea llamarles. ― comentó, mirando de reojo a Takeshiro, quién está apoyado sobre una de sus patas con Tsurara al lado. ―Son muy escandalosos.

―Los necesito. ― se limito a responder el de ojos esmeraldas, caminando hacia el par de youkais que discute en frente de él.

― ¡Eso fue tu culpa, tarado!

― ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú te tardaste en desacerté de esos lagartos y serpientes mucho rato!

― ¡Disculpa! ¡No puedo tardarme segundos en destruir cientos de animales venenosos y peligrosos cuando tengo a una niña en brazos!

― ¡Y ahora esa niña no está por tu incompetencia!

― ¡Si ayudaras un poco más en la pelea en vez de dialogar con el enemigo no hubiese pasado!

Takeshiro se detiene a un par de pasos de ambos, ante los que ambos jóvenes detienen su riña a punto de molerse a golpes. Un sudor frío recorre las frentes de ambos, y se alejan dos metros más atrás abrazándose mutuamente ante la severa expresión en el rostro de Takeshiro.

―Chicos, ¿podrían dejar su riña infantil para después? ― preguntó, en una pose tranquila pero autoritaria.

Hankyou se burló en silencio, divertido con los rostro asustados de ambos gemelos, abrazados tan fuerte que simulan estar pegados uno al otro, con los ojos azulados aterrados y el cabello granate lleno de sudor al igual que sus pálidos rostros.

― ¡Lo lamentamos mucho! ¡Perdónenos, Takeshiro-sama! ― gritaron, encogidos sobre la tierra.

―Han fallado en su misión, saben que era muy importante. ― les dice el de cabello platinado.

_Entonces estaba en lo correcto, algo ocurrió con Sukino._

― ¡Estamos muy arrepentidos!

―Su descuido cambia nuestros planes. ― dijo, con la voz más grave. Hankyou se removió levemente, sin despertar a la dama de las nieves que descansa en su pata, incomodo por el miedo que se extiende por la piel del guardián de la Yuki-Onna.

―En verdad están muy arrepentidos, deja de mirarlos así.- argumentó, tratando de hacerlo razonar.

_Por su falla, Tsurara tendrá que ir a ese lugar, no puedo cambiar ese hecho. ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo permitirle ir a ese lugar! ¡Por su error… por su culpa! – _pensó el guardián,

―Takeshiro― le llamó el can sobrenatural, notando la ansiedad en Take crecer por segundos.

_¡Sukino es…! ¡Tsurara…!_

Takeshiro volteó a ver a Hankyou, mostrando un nuevo color de mirada que logro perturbar al gran inu, generando un temblor en este. Un gruñido de alerta se deja escuchar, mas fuerte, proveniente del inu, quién protege a Tsurara como si Takeshiro fuera a saltar sobre ella para lastimarla.

―Hankyo-sama― susurraron los gemelos, tensos por como Takeshiro y el youkai de gran tamaño se miran retadoramente, sin ceder.

―Takeshiro-sama, por favor, cálmese. ― pide el gemelo de cabello atado. Su gemelo, de cabellos cortos se levanto del suelo, asustado por el aura que emana del youkai guardián de la líder Oikawa.

La palma pálida del gemelo de ojos azulados toca suavemente el hombro de Takeshiro. Con la mirada entre decidida y asustada.

―Takeshiro-sama, Tsurara-sama se despertara si continua elevando su miedo contra Hankyou-sama. Por favor, cálmese.

La mirada furiosa de Takeshiro se poso rápidamente en el cuerpo durmiente e la Yuki-Onna, descendiendo rápido su miedo. ¿Se había dejado llevar? ¿O… en realidad quería acabar con sus compañeros?

_Me estoy descontrolando._

―Takeshiro-sama….todo estará bien, el clan está con usted. ― le dijo el youkai de cabellos granate, soltando su hombro. ― Dennos las órdenes, y cumpliremos sin fallar.

El gruñido de Hankyou cesa, mientras con cautela descubre el cuerpo de Tsurara de entre sus grandes patas, notando la fija mirada nuevamente esmeralda, posarse con intensidad sobre ella.

―Takeshiro, cálmate. Recuerda, somos nosotros y el Clan Oikawa.

―Yo la tengo. ― completó la frase, divagando ante la ola de emociones que lo azotó de un momento a otro, poniendo en peligro a sus aliados.

_Yo tengo a Tsurara, mientras la tenga, estaré en control de mi mismo. _

―Así es Takeshiro-sama, usted y el Clan Oikawa posee a Tsurara-sama, no hay de qué preocuparse, lograremos nuestros objetivos por mas difíciles que sean. ― afirmó el segundo gemelo, acercándose más confiado hacia él.

―Di las órdenes, no has mandado a llamar a Ryoga y Saito solo para confirmar ¿verdad? Tú ya sabias que esto pasó. ― mencionó Hankyou. Los ojos miel del youkai encontraron la sonrisa ladina de Takeshiro, reconociendo sus dudas y absolviendo su preocupación.

―El plan será el siguiente…

* * *

><p>El cuerpo encogido de Tsurara con la niña en brazos es el punto de visión más interesante para todos los youkais en la Casa Nura, incluidas el par de humanas, Wakana y Kana, quienes observan la escena, incapaces de interferir. Kana es quién está más preocupada, pues la fría mirada de la Yuki-Onna pasa de ella de vez en cuando, causando un terror significativo en su cuerpo. Además, no puedo dejar de notar la gran empatía que en momentos tan críticos parece seguir latente entre Rikuo y su ex guardiana.<p>

―Entrega a esa niña, aún puedes hablar con nosotros. ―aconsejó Kurotabou, intentando acercarse.

La respuesta, cuatro afiladas agujas de hielo caer cerca de sus pies.

― ¿Hablar? ¡Ustedes se infiltraron en mis terrenos y secuestraron a mi hija! ¡El tratado de no agresión impedía claramente invadir territorio ajeno! ― le gritó en respuesta. Se levantó con un ligero dolor, enfocándose en cerrar las heridas más profundas sobre su piel con su miedo.

Sus largas piernas, descubiertas por el corto kimono amarillo se cubren con una delgada capa de hielo, cerrando las heridas y cortes producto del ataque de Kubinashi, mientras sujeta a la niña de ojos marrones contra su pecho.

― ¿Qué estabas pensando al secuestrar a mi hija? ― preguntó, clavando con furia su mirada en la confundida del Nura. ― ¿No ha sido ya suficiente dolor el que tu humana me causo? ¡Contesta!

_¡Que tanto quieres verme sufrir!_

―Tsurara― musito el Nura, incapaz de contestar a su pregunta. No era su plan, ni siquiera idea suya, no habría forma de aceptarlo. Pero era eso o ver a su clan desmoronarse en pedazos.

― ¡Contesta!― gritó de nuevo la Oikawa.

_¿¡Tanto me odias! Tanto que lastimas a mis seres queridos para verme sufrir. ¡¿Por qué?_

―Creo que nosotros podemos contestar esa pregunta. ― mencionó una voz helada, bajando desde lo alto del cielo.

Un pequeño grupo de youkais desciende con gracia, llenos de oscuridad y deseos de guerra emanando desde sus cuerpos. Al frente de ellos están cinco líderes que observan con repulsión a la Oikawa, al mismo tiempo que se divierten con el escenario de tensión que se cierne sobre los Nura.

Tsurara acurruca a la niña contra sí misma, al escuchar el ligero gemido de miedo que Sukino emite al ver a los youkais descender a un lado del Tercero.

_Esto no puede ser… _

Regresó a ver la apesumbrada mirada rubí de Rikuo, quién parece dudar en intervenir.

_Tú… me engañaste. _

_Otra vez… Rikuo-sama._

―Bienvenida de vuelta a tu Clan, Yuki-Onna traidora. ―dice divertido uno de los cinco líderes. El cuerpo de una serpiente con huesos y restos de tela envueltos en el cuerpo, todos pintados de un carmín corroído, empapados de sangre seca.

―Nos tomó mucho encontrarte pero ahora no huiras. ― afirma el segundo, reposando su mano sobre la espada de su cintura. Un youkai de tres ojos, piel verdosa y un largo color morado de cabello, vestido como un gobernador de las épocas antiguas.

―Pero ahora no puedes escapar. ― agrego el más pequeño de los cinco, un youkai con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de miko. ― Entrégate por las buenas.

―O por las malas. ― le secundo el cuarto líder, un youkai de apariencia humana, a diferencia de los profundos ojos negros sin iris que caracterizan su rostro, al igual que las múltiples cicatrices que recorren su encorvada joroba, la larga barba negra y el hakama gris. ― Vamos, no tienes a nadie que te apoye, será mejor entregar por las buenas, no nos gustaría lastimar tu hermoso rostro. ―dijo, en un tono libidinoso.

―Ustedes… ustedes también estaban detrás de esto. ― dijo, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los líderes. ― Hebihou, Mosansu, Oyarumyou, Koegye y…― finalmente recayó en la figura del cubierto quinto líder, de gran altura. ― El viejo consejero del territorio de mi madre.

―No son los líderes de…― mencionaron los youkais, murmurando la presencia de los recién llegados.

―Los líderes que les fueron arrebatados sus seguidores.

― ¿Arrebatados? No querrás decir…

―Si, Yuki-Onna se llevó a sus seguidores a su Clan, los dejó en nada. Qué gran golpe.

―Entonces han venido a vengarse, imposible, el amo no lo permitiría.

― ¿No saben? Esos cinco se han aliado a los demás Clanes, su autoridad ahora es incluso mayor a la del Amo Rikuo.

― ¡No es posible!

Los murmullos de los curiosos y confundidos miembros Nura generan un amargo recuerdo en los cinco líderes recién llegados. La mujer que está frente a ellos, la Yuki-Onna del Clan Nura, les había quitado todo.

Y ahora ellos… le quitarían su todo a ella.

―Yuki-Onna, lo dejaremos claro, o te entregas, o la vida de esa mocosa se esfuma. ― mencionó Hebihou, meciendo su lengua con emoción. Tsurara le miro escéptica, sin creer en sus palabras.

―Qué me tengan acorralada no significa que me daré por vencida. Además, esto no es más que una venganza suya por que me quede con sus seguidores, solo están molestos porque desmorone lo que construyeron por años en apenas unos días. ¡Si no fueran tan malos líderes su pueblo no los hubiera dejado!

―Demasiado confiada aún, lástima que te durara poco. ― dijo el de tres ojos, levantando su mano, para señalar a la niña en sus brazos. ―No trajimos a la niña por nada, es un señuelo. Ahora déjame explicarte, esa niña que tienes ahí ha sido envenenada por Hebihou-san. ¿Por qué no te fijas en su antebrazo derecho?

Tsurara tragó nerviosa, sintiendo la pequeña Sukino removerse de entre sus brazos. La rubia infante levantó su cabecita, mostrando sus ojos cristalinos envueltos en lagrimas.

―Lo siento, yo… quería verte y no hice caso a Ao-san… salí un rato y… Oka-san…― gimoteo, removiendo las gruesas lágrimas con sus manos. Tsurara abría los ojos al notar por el extremo de la ropa de la niña, en su antebrazo derecho, una larga marca morada, que se apega a su piel de manera fibrosa. ― Oka-san… lo siento…

_¡Protegeré a Sukino! ¡Lo que aun puedo proteger!_

―Sukino… no… mi niña… ― murmuro, asustada por las marcas en su piel. Su hija lloro más fuerte, y la de cabellos negros la acurruco más fuerte, infundida en los nervios. ― Tranquila, no es tu culpa… Sukino… no llores, todo estará bien.

La carcajada amarga y malévola de los cinco líderes se dejo escuchar, aumentando los nervios de Tsurara.

―Y bien, ¿Qué escoges? O te entregas y te vuelves nuestra prisionera o la niña se muere.

_¡Sukino!_

― ¿La vida de mi hija por la mía? ― preguntó, notando las atentas miradas de todos los presentes sobre ella. Hebihou asiente y los espejos dorados se posan sobre la figura llorosa de la niña.―Sukino, estate tranquila, ¿sí?

_¡Oka-san, mira encontré una bonita flor! ¡Te la regalo! ―le dijo risueño, meciendo el girasol en sus pequeñas manos. _

―_Muchas gracias mi pequeño, ¿te divertiste jugando? ¿Tienes hambre? ― preguntó, levantando al niño de rizos café rojizo entre sus brazos._

― _¡Sí! ¡Quiero jugar con mis hermanos! ¡Escuche un nuevo chiste hoy! ¿Te lo cuento? ― dijo emocionado._

―_Claro que sí― respondió, dejando un suave beso en la coronilla del pequeño. Él rió ante la muestra de cariño y juntando sus manitas sobre el rostro de la Yuki―onna le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ― ¿Y eso?_

―_Te quiero mucho, Oka-san. _

― ¿Oka-san?

Una sonrisa maternal surca el rostro de la mujer de las nieves, y remueve con cuidado las gruesas lágrimas del rostro de la rubia niña, recoge su pelo con un pequeño adorno que cuelga de uno de sus mechones y con el cabello dorado acomodado, deja un beso sobre su frente.

El vago recuerdo de la fragancia de aquel girasol, el brillo en la mirada de aquel pequeño niño y la calidez de los pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello la envuelven en una sensación completa de la protección maternal, el deseo de cuidar a Sukino, de proteger su frágil cuerpo de aquel veneno, de poder… disfrutar de su vida hasta que la suya propia terminase.

―_Te quiero mucho, Oka-san._

_Yo también te amo mucho, mi niño. ―_ pensó, cerrando los ojos con pesadez y las imágenes de cinco hermosos y adorables niños, entre ellos, la tímida Sukino quien le ve con ojos envueltos en esperanza, la llena de determinación.

_Tengo que proteger a tu hermana, no dejare que Sukino se aleje aun me cueste la vida._

― ¿Cómo estaré segura de que no me mienten? Pueden capturarme y seguir reteniendo a Sukino ― respondió, mirando de reojo la gravedad del veneno en el brazo de la pequeña.

La respuesta de Tsurara trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de los cinco líderes, los miembros del Clan Nura ahogan gritos de sorpresa en sus bocas, incapaces de creer la facilidad con la que la Oikawa ha cedido.

―No lo estarás, de todas maneras no tienes otra alternativa. ― concluyó Koegye, con una sonrisa vil en su rostro.

― ¿Oka-san? Oka-san…― llamó insistente Sukino, jalando el amarillo kimono ante las palabras que ha pronunciado su madre.

Tsurara dio un largo suspiro y bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos, agachándose hasta dejarla sobre el suelo.

―Escucha Sukino. Tienes que obedecer lo que te digo, no cuestionaras nada. ― dijo, con el mismo tono que se refería a sus enemigos, frio y duro como el hielo. Los espejos marrones se aguaron ante sus palabras y sus pequeños brazos intentaron abrazarla de nuevo. ―No, quédate ahí. ― le frenó, dejando nerviosa a la niña.

―Oka-san… no quiero… ¡Oka-san! ― gritó, estática en su sitio, llorando de manera amarga.

Tsurara tragó duro, aguantando las ganas arrebatadoras por abrazar y consolar a la niña.

―De acuerdo. ―concluyó, levantándose del suelo con total calma. ―Solo tengo un pedido que hacerle a uno de ustedes.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar condicionarnos niñata?― gritó enfadado Mosansu. ―¡Somos los líderes de las regiones de Kanto, no puedes darnos ordenes!

La sonrisa altiva en el rostro de Tsurara lo enfadó aún más.

― ¿Me quieren como su prisionera? Entonces escuchen mi pedido, señores de Kanto. ―dijo enfatizando la burla en la última parte. Los cinco líderes se miraron enfadados, ¿cómo podía ponerse a negociar en un momento tan angustioso?

―Acepto― exclamó sereno Rikuo, abriéndose pasó entre los cinco líderes sin prestar atención a las caras de protesta o negación por parte de los youkai que amenazan a la Yuki―onna.

―Rikuo-kun― susurró Kana, al verlo caminar con total calma hacia la guardiana.

Tsurara se mantuvo quieta en su sitio, borrando automáticamente la sonrisa de su rostro, lo último que quería era escucharlo a él, a su amado protegido. El Tercero se acercó hasta ella, sin despegar su carmín mirada de los ojos dorados.

―Yo escucharé tu pedido, Yuki-Onna del Norte.

_Rikuo-sama…usted._

El apelativo le encogió el corazón, la mirada rubí la desarmo totalmente y bajo la cabeza confundida. Su corazón dudo tan rápido que no podía recomponerse. Miró hacia la pequeña que lloraba a su lado y la cargó en sus brazos.

Por una vez, por una solo vez…

―Sukino, recuerda que te quiero mucho ¿sí? ― Le dijo, entregándosela al Nura.

― ¡Oka-san!

―Yuki-onna― le llamó, tomando su mano entre las suyas. El contacto cálido desarmó la última barrera de la guardiana, dejando escapar una sonrisa cansada.

―Por favor, protege a mi hija. Te lo suplico, Rikuo. ― dijo, apretando la mano del Nura. Los espejos dorados le trasmitieron con fervor un pedido de corazón, un grito de ayuda. Rikuo sostuvo su mano, hasta que ella se soltó y se arrodillo sobre el suelo.

―Yo, la líder de los Clanes del Norte cumpliré con sus demandas y…me entregare. –afirmó, mirando directamente a los avariciosos ojos de los cinco youkais que amenazaron a su pequeña.

_No importa que deba de hacer, mi mayor deseo es proteger a los seres que amo. ― _pensó, levantando el rostro para ver la duda reflejada en los ojos de su ex protegido.

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

― ¿Por qué sigues interrumpiendo en mi vida? Creí que te marcharías luego de que te desterré del Clan. ―expresó con amargura, levantándose ante el dolor del golpe en su estomagó.

―Eres demasiado ingenua, Setsura jamás fue así. ―respondió el de mirada azul violeta. Tsurara movió la cabeza a un lado, ocultando su mirada de él. El remordimiento y la pérdida le quitan las palabras de la boca.

―Yo no soy mi madre.

―Correcto, por qué de serlo jamás te dejarías capturar por emociones tan humanas. ―alegó. ―Ahora dime―dijo, jalando los mechones de la joven para levantar su cuerpo del suelo. ― ¿Dónde está ese lugar? Aquello que Setsura oculto de mí ¿Donde lo has ocultado?

La mirada de Tsurara se convirtió en un frió glacial al escucharlo.

―Primero muerta antes de entregártelo, Oikawa Shun.

* * *

><p>Kyaaa! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber de mis fics! ¡Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto!<p>

Como ya podrán haber leído tenemos un pequeño feedback sobre el prologo, y ahora ...¡Tsurara ha sido capturada! ¿Rikuo se opondrá a todos los clanes para salvarla? ¿Qué desea ese consejero de nuestra guardiana favorita? y ... ¿no es algo extraño que le diga Oikawa Shun?

En fin, espero de todo corazón que este cap les haya gustado, me esforze en hacerlo y como muchos lo notarán, mi horror ortografía es obvia por qué mi amada beta reader anda full de trabajos y debemos esperar a que tenga tiempo libre para revisarlo . Suki90 ¡ Esfuérzate! . Jeje, esperenme un tiempo más ante las próximas actualizaciones porque tendré parciales la semana que viene así que , ¡Dios me de fuerzas!. ¡ Cuídense muchísimo y trabajen duro cada día!

Muchas gracias a mis queridas amigas con las que siempre hablamos por msn, uff , las quiero un montón. Mención especial también a IvanchoFAA y a Citsimsan ( ¬¬ adoro tu fic!).

Se despide , Lonely Athena :)


	3. Traición

― Por favor, protege a mi hija. Te lo suplico, Rikuo ―dijo, apretando la mano del Nura. Los espejos dorados le trasmitieron con fervor un pedido de corazón, un grito de ayuda. Rikuo sostuvo su mano, hasta que ella se soltó y se arrodillo sobre el suelo.

― Yo, la líder de los Clanes del Norte cumpliré con sus demandas y… me entregare ―afirmó, mirando directamente a los avariciosos ojos de los cinco youkais que amenazaron a su pequeña.

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

―Diálogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes _

_**Cap.2: Traición**_

La victoria se refleja en los rostros de los cinco líderes , seguidos por múltiples suspiros de sorpresa y señales de angustia en los subordinados de la Casa Principal que ven como la Yuki-Onna se inclina ante ellos con el Tercero sujetando a su hija.

― Yuki-Onna ―llamó, mirando directamente a los orbes dorados. La sonrisa que embozó apenas hacia unos segundos le robó el aliento, tan similar a aquellas sonrisas alegres que le daba por la mañana hacia dos años, con aquella presencia tan amable y carismática que siempre admiro en su corazón… es casi igual a la sonrisa que vio aquella noche de primavera.

― ¡Aparta Nura! ―exclamó con voz gruesa el ex sirviente de Setsura, un youkai encapuchado que camina hasta llegar frente a la Yuki-Onna, apartando con un brazo a Rikuo de ella.

― ¡Hey! ―reclamó Rikuo, sosteniendo a la llorosa Sukino para no dejarla caer. La presencia del líder es resguardada por los cuatro miedos de los líderes restantes que lo observan con ojos precavidos. Sus acciones están siendo bien medidas por ellos, imposibilitando su ayuda.

― No interfieras, Nura ―advirtió el youkai cubierto, mirando con furia a la Yuki-Onna frente a él. Removió la capucha de su rostro, mostrando un corto cabello negro, una piel pálida y unos jóvenes ojos violeta azulado.

La dama del Norte suprime la ira de su miedo al comprobar la identidad de su captor. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde su marcha, pero el sabor amargo de ser manipulado aún no se ha borrado de su memoria.

El traidor más grande del Clan Oikawa, su distante primo hermano.

La glacial expresión que porta su enemigo sólo es comparable al rencor que parece reflejado en Tsurara. Levantó la mano un poco, dejando ver las vendas de sus manos teñidas de un color semi rojizo―. Este asunto es entre ella y nosotros, apártate ―concluyó, sin dejar de trasmitir furia por los ojos.

― Me estoy entregando, libera a mi hija ―demandó, mostrando valentía aún de rodillas. Una mueca de molestia en el rostro frío del varón frente a ella la hizo dudar.

― Liberaré a Sukino cuando haya obtenido lo que quiero, es lo mismo para los otros cuatro ―expresó. Tsurara entrecerró sus ojos.

― ¿Quieren a sus clanes de vuelta?

―Lo discutiremos en privado ―respondió, llamando a los cuatro líderes detrás suyo. Mosansu se acercó hasta ella, enredando unas sogas alrededor de su pecho y esposando sus manos.

Tsurara ahogó el cumulo de rabia que se ajusta en su garganta, listo para arremeter con el despreciable ente de ojos violetas. Pocas veces en su vida odio tanto como ahora, y, de manera desafortunada, se percató que incluso despreció más al joven castaño que lo que odiaba a su hostigador.

― Libera a mi hija, tenemos un trato ―insistió, forcejeando con el youkai para poder liberar sus manos. Una sonrisa arrogante adorno el rostro del varón youkai al escucharla―. ¡Libera a mi hija! ―gritó frustrada.

La rabia irradia por cada poro de su cuerpo mientras recuerda aquella violácea mirada hacia años atrás observándola con la misma repulsión de ahora.

_¡Desgraciado! _―pensó, concentrando su mirada en el suelo para pensar con claridad―._ ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! ¡Debo de regresar, se lo prometí! ¡Prometí que volvería con los míos!_

― Nos la llevaremos con nosotros, Nura-san. Ha sido un gusto poder hacer negocios con usted. ―mencionó con gracia el youkai de tres ojos, dando un par de aplausos para llamar a una gran carroza youkai hecha de puros huesos y cuero ennegrecido atado por todas sus cuatro ruedas. El consejero de los Oikawa levantó a Tsurara de un tirón, arrastrándola consigo hacia la carroza.

Los youkais de la casa principal se aprietan en un avance corto, indecisos de que acción tomar para salvar de tan cruel destino a la dama de las nieves. Kejourou aprieta las uñas en sus brazos, con la desesperación creciendo a cada centímetro que el cuerpo de su mejor amiga se acerca a aquella nefasta carroza.

Ese vehículo parecía el transporte del dios de la muerte más que el de un grupo de youkais viejos y codiciosos.

― ¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san! ¡Regrésenme a mi oka-san! ―gritó angustiada la pequeña, luchando por liberarse de los brazos de Rikuo y correr hacia ella. El llanto se Sukino se intensifica al ver cómo la arrastran fuera de su rango de visión.

La piel blanca de su madre desaparece entre los cuerpos de aquellos cinco entes, quienes tapan la entrada y se meten también dentro del transporte, con la figura del hombre malévolo de cabellos negros entrando al final.

― ¡Oka-san! ―gritó de nuevo, al tope de sus pulmones―. ¡No me dejes sola!

Tsurara aguanta un sollozo al escucharla. Le arde el pecho de dolor de sólo pensar en el terror que la pequeña Sukino debe sentir en esos momentos. Su intención no era dejarla sola, desde un principio sólo deseaba entrar y traerla consigo a casa, juntas, como una familia feliz. Pero el destino se empeñaba en destruir sus planes, en hacerla más y más miserable.

_¡Oka-san también desea estar a tu lado, Sukino! ¡Jamás querría dejarte sola!_

Una lágrima traicionera cae por su mejilla y se muerde la boca para reemplazar el vacio del pecho con el dolor de la herida. Tiene enemigos potenciales rodeándola, listos para clavar sus espinas en ella hasta matarla.

Debe ser fuerte, por ella y por su amada hija.

― Es hora de marchar ―sentenció el traidor Oikawa, con una sonrisa socarrona. Se volteó a ver a Rikuo y pasó la vista a la rubia infante que se refugia en sus brazos―. Deberías deshacerte de esa niña pronto, Nura. No vaya a ser que te encariñes y la designes como tu heredera ―mencionó con burla.

― Metete en tus asuntos ―respondió enojado Rikuo.

Más atrás, Kana concentró su desconfianza en la hija de Tsurara. El veneno dicho por aquel youkai logró remecer su corazón. El vínculo que representa Sukino es más fuerte que su amor por el heredero Nura, esa niña es ahora el recuerdo de la Yuki-Onna.

Es el rastro que sepulta su oportunidad de conseguir el amor de Rikuo.

― Como quieras ―respondió arisco el de cabello negro, entrando al carruaje y cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

El carruaje de los más altos rangos de Kanto se eleva entre la oscuridad, llevándose consigo a la ex guardiana del tercero dentro. Los gritos infantes se tornan desesperados mientras la figura de aquella carroza se pierde entre el cielo, dejando unos sollozos ahogados en la pequeña Sukino.

Rikuo apoya mas a la niña contra su pecho, tratando de consolar el lacerante dolor que también a él le corroe por dentro. Quiere salvar a Tsurara, quiere recuperar la vida que tenían juntos hacia años, quiere estrecharla entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Pero sabe que ella no está dispuesta a olvidar.

Ella jamás le iba a perdonar su traición.

Y aunque no lo hiciera, aunque ella podría jamás regresar, aún así no está dispuesto a dejarla a su suerte.

Pese a todo el odio que existe entre ambos, lo que su alma desea con locura es tener el poder de salvarla.

― Llamen a todos los altos rangos que están aliados a esos tipos ―ordenó―. ¡Quiero a todos reunidos aquí lo más pronto posible!

La orden sorprende a todos sus subordinados, incluidos sus familiares que observan desde atrás. Ienaga Kana presiente que la pequeña alegría egoísta por la captura de Tsurara no durará mucho. Sabe por la decisión en los ojos de Rikuo, que él no va a abandonarla.

El tercer heredero que a pocos comenzaba a amarla ya no era suyo.

Él sólo puede pensar en cómo recuperarla.

A ella, a Tsurara.

― ¡No importa cómo pero tráiganlos a todos aquí!

Los subordinados se alborotan, coordinándose entre ellos por quién ira cada uno en una mezcla de concentración y emoción por la tarea asignada. La arriesgada decisión en los ojos de Rikuo es la prueba necesaria para que corran despedidos a recuperar el poder del Clan Nura.

― ¡Convenceremos a todos los grupos que faltan y rescataremos a Tsurara!

Zen sonríe ante la valentía de su casi hermano mientras toma en brazos a Sukino, ayudándola con unos suaves masajes para que se calme, logrando un mejor efecto que el que logro Rikuo. Puede ser la costumbre, pues él solía cargar a Rikuo ocasionalmente cuando era un bebe, siempre compartiendo el tiempo con Wakana y Tsurara.

Siempre observando como la joven Yuki-Onna se desvivía por el castaño.

Ambos youkais se quedan en medio del jardín, apartados de todos los demás subordinados, quienes comienzan a desaparecer por entre los corredores, apresurados por lograr rescatar a su compañera y amiga.

Era hora de que tras tanto tiempo separados, Rikuo se sincerara consigo mismo.

― ¿Entiendes la gravedad de lo que estás a punto de hacer? ―preguntó, confrontando el miedo palpitante que despide la furia del tercero―. No hay vuelta atrás, Rikuo.

Los ojos rubí alzan la mirada al cielo―. La abandoné una vez, Zen. Jamás me perdonaría dejarla de nuevo, no tras percatarme… ―dijo, con el puño sobre el pecho― de que la necesito más de lo que quisiera admitir.

La confesión queda entre ambos, con la sonrisa comprensiva de un Zen relajando el temperamento del menor Nura.

― Como tu subordinado te aseguro que la salvaremos, y como tu hermano me alegra que abrieras los ojos ―respondió―. Me encargaré de Sukino, despreocúpate de ella.

― Zen.

― ¿Huh?

― ¿Crees que Tsurara me perdone?

Un gimoteo bajo escapo de los labios del infante, acaparando la atención de ambos varones hacia ella.

― Yuki-Onna jamás podría odiarte de verdad, no después de darte tanto amor durante toda tu vida ―respondió, acomodando los mechones de cabello rubio―. No es ese tipo de mujer, confía en ella. Confía en sus sentimientos como solías hacer antes.

Rikuo asiente indeciso, la verdad era que sí deseaba creer en las palabras de Zen, pero el punzante recuerdo de la traición no lo deja tranquilo.

Pues existe la posibilidad de que aún salvándola su relación jamás tendrá la misma suerte.

Su relación podría no repararse jamás.

* * *

><p>El viaje había sido muy largo, lleno de un silencio que le crispaba más aun los nervios. El traidor de su clan no mencionó palabra, sólo la miraba con asco y desagrado; sin expresar ninguna palabra. Ella tampoco mencionó nada, concentrada en poder distinguir la dirección a la cual se dirigía, quizás con suerte lograría escapar a un terreno aliado, pues para aquel entonces sus subordinados ya habrían llegado a Ukiyoe en busca de respuestas.<p>

Finalmente el carruaje aterrizó con un sonido tosco, los líderes bajaron uno a uno, dejándola a ella junto al pelinegro dentro. Este se levantó y tiró de las cuerdas que ataban sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

― Camina ―ordenó, jalándola hacia adelante. Yuki-Onna obedeció en silencio, por ahora no era bueno desafiar a su enemigo.

Fue llevada a una zona que calificó de devastada. Había cuerpos mutilados por todos lados, pertenecientes a los residentes originales, las chozas de varios youkais seguían ardiendo a llama viva, algunos pocos sobrevivientes son arrastrados por un camino subterráneo y, con el corazón en la mano, ve que la mayoría son niños huérfanos por la invasión.

― Oh, esos niños no te son familiares. Tienen las mismas caras que las plagas de tus hijos ―dijo malicioso, parando para ver cómo sus sirvientes arrastran a los niños entre golpes.

Tsurara ahoga un grito al ver cómo uno le pega una patada a un niño de muy corta edad y este rebota en el suelo, cerca de donde ella esta. La sangre del niño salpica apenas a los pies de su captor, atrayendo su ira.

― ¡Saquen a esta cosa de mi presencia! ―comandó, con una mano sobre el rostro, en señal de asco―. Escoria, como se atreve a ensuciarme a mí.

La ex guardiana aguantó el asco que se acumulo en su boca al ver la actitud del youkai oscuro… ¿Cómo podría decir eso de un niño? Sí alguien era escoria era él por cometer tal crueldad.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? ―retó él, jalándola por las cuerdas―. ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo, eh, Yuki-Onna-sama? ―dijo, en un tono sarcástico―. No eres más que basura sin un clan que te soporte.

La Yuki-Onna se mordió los labios, enfurecida. Otro sirviente pronto llegó, retirando al golpeado infante de la presencia de ambos. Su instinto maternal le hizo dar un par de pasos, con tal de ver que tan mal se encontraba el niño tras el golpe, pero la fuerza de las cuerdas que la apresan la jalan de nuevo en dirección opuesta.

Pero la intensa necesidad de proteger que ve en el rostro femenino de su pariente lo corrompe en ira.

Quería hacerla sufrir, de la manera más permanente y profunda posible.

A ella, a Tsurara. A la ladrona que le arrebato su anhelado futuro.

Un fuerte golpe en el costado le obligo a hincarse sobre el suelo.

― Eso es para que aprendas a no ignorarme, estúpida ―amenazó el de ojos violetas, con el puño en alto―. ¡Levántate!

Su cuerpo no se recuperó al instante, obligando a su enemigo a arrastrarla rumbo a un ambiente más privado. A él no le convenía que oídos indiscretos escucharan su conversación. La arrastró con fuerza sin importar las quejas de la de ojos dorados ante los golpes recibidos por el arisco terreno y la lanzó dentro de una de las chozas que aún seguía en pie.

― Será mejor que comiences a hablar.

La fémina se levantó jadeando, el dolor de los ataques recibidos en la casa principal y el recién recibido únicamente empeoran si condición física. El sólo respirar era tedioso, con todo el bochorno causado por el fuego que aún consume las viviendas del exterior. El de cabellos negros la observó de lejos, sin recaer en el calor que aumenta con los segundos. Debía ser sólo por los incendios del exterior. Nada de importancia para él, ahora únicamente quería que ella confesara todo.

― Lo que buscas no existe ―respondió, con la espalda contra la pared de madera envejecida―. Esta captura no tiene sentido para ti, deberías estar feliz con todos los beneficios que obtuviste al salir del clan.

Su captor frunció el ceño.

― A la mierda esos beneficios y contesta mi pregunta.

Tsurara calló, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa desafiante en todo momento.

― Deja a los Nura fuera de esto, estoy dispuesta a devolverle los clanes a los señores de Kanto, tráelos aquí.

El comando de la Oikawa solo airó la furia de su contraparte, quién se acercó como un depredador y asestó un perfecto puñetazo en todo su estomago. Un grito bajo de dolor escapo de su boca, junto a un cumulo de sangre que manchó el suelo y se parte de sus pies.

― No te conviene retarme, Tsurara-chan ―dijo, entre cariñoso y fastidiado―. Sólo debes contestar a mi pregunta, estoy seguro que los señores de Kanto podrán esperar más tiempo.

La Yuki-Onna respiró profundo, las intenciones de su enemigo se habían desviado por completo. La primera idea que tuvo fue que le exigirían devolver los clanes a sus antiguos dueños, pero tan pronto aterrizaron el grupo de los señores de Kanto se había alejado por completo, sin mencionar palabra por sus deseos de poder.

― ¿Por qué sigues interrumpiendo en mi vida? Creí que te marcharías luego de que te desterré del Clan ―expresó con amargura, levantándose ante el dolor del golpe en su estomagó.

― Eres demasiado ingenua, Setsura jamás fue así ―respondió el de mirada azul violeta. Tsurara movió la cabeza a un lado, ocultando su mirada de él. El remordimiento y la pérdida le quitan las palabras de la boca.

― Yo no soy mi madre. Nunca intenté reemplazarla.

― Correcto, porque de serlo jamás te dejarías capturar por emociones tan humanas. ―alegó―. Ahora dime ―dijo, jalando los mechones de la joven para levantar su cuerpo del suelo―. ¿Dónde está ese lugar? Aquello que Setsura oculto de mí… ¿Donde lo has ocultado?

La mirada de Tsurara se convirtió en un frió glacial al escucharlo.

― Primero muerta antes de entregártelo, Oikawa Shun.

El mencionado apretó los dientes, lanzándola de vuelta contra la pared. Un quejido bajo escapo de los labios de la dama de las nieves al sentir su espalda azotarse contra la madera ardiente de aquel extremo.

― No lo repetiré de nuevo, querida prima ―dijo, con un peligroso miedo siendo expulsado de su cuerpo―. ¿Dónde…― siseó, con el rostro corrompido por el enojo― …está el secreto de Setsura?

La líder del Norte escupió más sangre ante el previo ataque, apoyando con más fuerza su espalda contra el calor incandescente de la madera al quemarse.

― Pierdes tu tiempo ―contestó ella, jadeando de dolor―. Ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente te daré esa información ―tosió―. No después de ver cuánto odio llevas dentro, primo.

Shun se crispó en ira.

¡Tenía que saber! ¡Tenía que apoderarse de algo! ¡Necesitaba hacerlo!

― Será como tú digas ―advirtió, tomándola desde el cuello―. Quizás no en esta vida, pero marcaré suficiente dolor en ti para que lo recuerdes cuando te ataque en la siguiente ―siseó, apretando el agarre en su cuello.

La piel nieva se tiñó de un horrible rojo mientras el agarre se incrementaba en fuerza, cortando todo el oxigeno a los pulmones de la youkai. Quejidos de dolor escapan de sus labios, al igual que algunas delgadas lágrimas; el cuerpo de la Oikawa se retuerce ante la cercana experiencia de muerte, incapaz de liberarse.

― Eso es, retuércete estúpida prima.

Apretó más el agarre, observando cómo el color va dejando el rostro de Tsurara de pronto, con los labios abiertos por un oxigeno que no logra llegar.

― Años sirviendo a la desgraciada de Setsura, ¡y mira que conseguí! ―exclamó reduciendo el agarre para prolongar la tortura―. ¡Un mísero clan de barbaros! ¡¿Y tú?! ¡La perrita faldera de los Nura viene y se lo lleva todo gratis!

Tsurara jadeó, con el poco aire que logra reunir contestó― Yo… no pedí al clan… ―con el ardor del oxigeno quemando su garganta―… Shun-nii.

El apelativo hecho más frustración a la llaga del mayor, quién regresó a apretar la piel femenina, deleitándose con el fresco sonido de la piel rasgándose bajo sus dedos.

― Tú no lo querías… ¡Pero yo sí! ―replicó, aplastándola contra el calor de la madera ardiente de la pared―. ¡Yo quería tener el mando del clan más que nada en mi vida!

La envidia, ira y rencor era palpable en el aire que les rodea, casi como si tomara forma para poder lastimar a un más la anatomía de la dama. Él, rió desquiciado. Muy adentro, la líder se arrepintió de tener tanta piedad con su condena, puede que incluso su madre predijera lo podrida que podía ser el alma de Shun antes de su deceso.

Puede que por eso no le heredo el clan a su primo.

Y ella no podría dárselo tampoco, no después de experimentar la crueldad que lo corroe.

― ¡El Clan Oikawa debió pertenecerme a mí!

El nuevo golpe le recorrió como una corriente por la espalda, con seguridad su kimono ya estaba quemado en toda la parte posterior, sentía el escozor de su carne al ser víctima del ardiente calor. Pero también, en ese último ataque, recupero las ganas de salir victoriosa de la trampa de su familiar. No espero otro golpe en su contra, restringiéndose al muy limitado oxigeno que logró recuperar segundos antes. Alzó las manos hacia adelante y cerró los ojos, casi arrepintiéndose de su próxima acción.

― ¡_Hana no Arashi_!

Shun sólo quitó la mano al ver aquellas muñecas quemadas, envueltas en restos de cuerda, dirigirse con peligro contra su pecho. Un aullido agonizante dejo sus labios, envueltos en sangre que escapa sin control fuera de su cuerpo.

El calor incandescente de la cabaña apenas disminuye ante la congelada existencia de hojas carmín, despedidas directamente del interior del cuerpo del Shun, como un arbusto creciente, hambriento por florecer. Shun cae apenas con vida sobre el suelo de madera, ahogándose en un charco de su propia sangre, respiraciones fuertes y alteradas son el último intento de su cuerpo por sobrevivir.

― Lo siento… no me dejaste opción, Shun-nii-sama ―suspiró ella, cayendo de rodillas, justo a su lado―. No tenía otra opción…

La vista del varón se tornó apagada, apenas con un rastro de vida en ella, pero aún con el mismo odio retorcido que la atacó en un primer momento. Tsurara intentó parar la hemorragia, cortando las mangas de su kimono para reducir la pérdida de sangre.

Era irremediable.

Ella lo sabía, lo había atacado con esa intención.

Por salvar a los Nura, a su clan, y a los otros involucrados en el desquicio de su único familiar con vida.

Intentó cubrir la herida, con las manos temblando por el trauma de la sangre y el fuego que se extiende a su alrededor.

― Lo lamento tanto, Shun-nii-sama ―lloró ella, con lágrimas de arrepentimiento cayendo por sus mejillas.

El Oikawa intentó matarla, de eso no había duda, pero nada quitaba el hecho de que él era el único pariente que tenía. La única persona que realmente era su familia.

La única persona en todo el mundo que le tendió una mano en su momento de desesperación.

― Esto es mi culpa… ―susurró, admirando los últimos respiros del pelinegro―. Sí yo… si yo no hubiese huido, nada de esto habría pasado.

El áspero contacto con la mano masculina llevó su atención al rostro pálido de Shun. Los ojos dorados memorizaron con mortal daño sus siguientes palabras, seguidas de una risa baja que se quedó grabada por el rastro de la muerte.

Un grito desesperado dejó sus labios, con el eco de la voz de uno de los líderes de Kanto en el fondo, las abrazantes llamas la envolvieron por completo, junto al crujido del techo sobre ella.

― ¡Ha caído! ¡La sala de reuniones se ha derrumbado por el fuego!

* * *

><p><strong>Clan Oikawa, Sala de conferencias.<strong>

― Algo ha ocurrido con Tsurara ―alertó su guardián, bordeando la mesa de reuniones del clan Oikawa, grupo supremo del norte de Japón.

Hankyo, se remeció desde el exterior, alertando a la tropa principal para alistar a su ejército. Los hermanos youkai, vestidos en relucientes armaduras blanco platinado, se miran entre sí, tomando cada uno un extremo de la mesa octogonal. El hielo gélido del material del mueble se rasga con las uñas del principal ayudante de la Yuki-Onna, quién emite un aura de completa ira.

― Han pasado más de cuatro días, ella debería estar de vuelta aquí ―dijo, mirando el mapa de los terrenos youkai frente a él―. No pienso esperar un segundo más.

El mayor de los gemelos se estremeció al reconocer el ansia de batalla en su superior― ¿Sus ordenes? ―preguntó, juntando todas sus fuerzas para no morir de miedo antes de la batalla.

Takeshiro, vestido una larga túnica, el cabello platinado revuelto y la vista perdida en el mapa le volteó a ver. El hambre por ver la muerte de sus enemigos es visible en sus ojos, sedientos de la victoria.

― Preparen a todos nuestros escuadrones de batalla ―ordenó, delineando el extremo de los territorios Nura con la punta del dedo―. Junten las armas, preparen el trasporte y contacten a todos nuestros aliados para que se unan a la batalla.

― ¡A la orden! ―exclamaron ambos, retirándose con rapidez fuera del recinto.

Los espejos de cristal de la cúpula principal del clan reflejan, con infinita nitidez, la pasión por la guerra en el rostro de Takeshiro, mientras mueve con fragante emoción las piezas y fichas sobre el mapa. Fuera, Hankyo permanece pendiente de que los subordinados corran por sus ordenes y comience la evacuación de los miembros frágiles del grupo.

― ¡Hankyo!

El estridente llamado proviene de Aria, la rubia de kimono exuberante corre con una velocidad envidiable hacia él, seguida de sus principales subordinados.

― Aria, bienvenida ―dijo, sin dejar de ordenar de un lado a otro―. Tenemos un problema ahora, deberías vestirte para la batalla.

La fémina abrió bien sus ojos rubí, preocupada― ¿Yuki-Onna no ha regresado?

El gran can negó con la cabeza, igual de confundido―. Hace unos minutos Takeshiro ha dado la orden. Deberás pasar a dar tu reporte también, la situación es muy grave.

Aria asintió en silencio, ordenó que prepararan sus trajes y sus armas a sus subordinados respectivos y corrió dentro del salón, encontrando a Takeshiro sentado en el puesto principal, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

― He regresado, aquí están los resultados de mi misión ―dijo, dejando un pergamino envuelto sobre la mesa.

El ojiverde ojeo apenas el mensaje y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrado― ¿Conseguiste el trato? ―preguntó, muy directo.

Aria se arrodilló en el acto, con la cabeza gacha―. Por supuesto, los Okuta están listos para prestarnos su armada. Pasé de regreso por el clan Narugomu y les confirme el estado de emergencia, están a la espera de órdenes.

Takeshiro sonrió, complacido―. Buen trabajo, prepárate para la batalla. Saldremos al alba.

Aria se retiro con una reverencia, dejando solo al youkai que entraba por la puerta, cubierto por un desarreglado vendaje, una máscara de carnaval y un hakama verdoso con hilos negros en los brazos y piernas, justo en los codos y las rodillas.

― Llamo, Takeshiro-sama ―dijo, con una baja reverencia.

El sub líder levanto la vista y se paro del asiento.

― Contacta a nuestra armada en el este, dile a Heien que traiga a su ejército a los límites del bosque de Koukan, esperaremos allí a reunir a todos.

― Entiendo, ciertamente en el bosque de Koukan tendremos ventaja. Pero dígame, mi amo, ¿a qué se debe la presura del ataque? Creí que nuestro plan sólo sería efectivo cuando los Nura quebraron nuestro tratado.

Takeshiro apretó los puños―. Lo han hecho, han quebrado el tratado.

El receptor entró en pánico, volteando a todos lados la cabeza, inquieto.

― ¿Dónde está Yuki-Onna-sama? ―preguntó, con las manos en dirección a Takeshiro―. Amo, por favor, necesito saber.

― No está en nuestras tierras, fue al Clan Nura a recuperar a Sukino. Una brigada de treinta fue con ella, todos muertos.

― ¿Y Yuki-Onna-sama? No me diga que ella está…

― No ―negó con dureza―. Está a salvo, dentro de lo que puedo decir. Está viva, pero en grave estado, los Nura nos han traicionado y van a pagar por ello.

― Entonces los rumores son ciertos, mi amo.

Takeshiro asintió, sin dejarse afectar―. Así es, contacta a todos rápido Daikaku, no hay tiempo que perder.

El sirviente junto las palmas, las vendas desenredándose de la piel gris de su poseedor.

― Como ordene ―dijo.

Hilos negros como la noche bailan en el aire, desprendidos directamente de la piel de Daikaku, el rostro aún cubierto por la vendas muestra una perturbadora sonrisa, junto a dos lagrimas de tinta que se desprende de las cuencas vacías.

― _Jigoku no Sureddo_ ―invocó.

El actual líder de los Oikawa observó como los hilos se tensaban, clavándose el aire como si fuera palpable, y al final se dilatan las figuras y rostros de los aliados de la Yuki-Onna, uno a uno, a esperas de las órdenes respectivas.

Daikaku sonrió, al ver la conexión establecida con los altos mandos.

― Estamos listos para cuando lo ordene, Takeshiro-sama ―dijeron los altos mandos, a través de la habilidad de Daikaku.

Un frió helado resurgió dentro del guardián de Tsurara, el denso color verde de sus ojos refulgió de emoción.

_Guerra._

_Vamos a la guerra._

_Vamos a destruir._

― Iremos a la guerra contra el Clan Nura ―sentenció―. ¿Alguna objeción?

_Como en los viejos tiempos._

_¿Estás emocionado? _

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras las voces de los líderes se dejan escuchar, llenas de valor, ansia y deseos de matar.

― ¡Estamos con usted, Takeshiro-sama! ¡Por el bien del Clan Oikawa! ¡Hasta la muerte!

_Debes estarlo._

_Pronto…_

Daikaku hizo una alta reverencia, postrando su rostro sobre el suelo del santuario―. A su entera disposición, gran señor del Norte.

… _pronto la sangre llenara de nuevo tus manos._

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Principal del Clan Nura, habitación del Tercero.<strong>

― ¿Puedo pasar?

Rikuo volteó a la puerta. Kana espera impaciente la respuesta del joven youkai, este sólo regresa su vista a varios de los documentos del clan, sin dejarse perturbar por su presencia.

― Claro ―respondió.

Ienaga entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su rostro se tensionó al ver la intensa búsqueda de Rikuo en los tratados y temas legales de los Nura, su peor temor se había hecho realidad.

Él había caído, de nuevo, víctima de los encantos de la mujer de las nieves.

― ¿Necesitas algo, Kana-chan? ―preguntó, sin siquiera verla.

La Ienaga juntó las manos, en un apretado agarre― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

El Nura elevó una ceja, cerrando el documento entre sus manos―. Creo que es obvio, leo ― contestó, volteándose por primera vez hacia ella―. ¿Por qué has venido realmente?

Ella se congeló, apretando sus manos sobre su pecho, ocultas bajo el largo del kimono.

― Quiero saber ―murmuró, con la mirada fija en el suelo―. Necesito saber ―dijo, un poco más alto.

El castaño se puso de pie, tratando de no alterarla. Era la primera vez que Kana venía a su habitación para algo más que no fueran recados. De cierto modo, llegó a pensar que ella se avergonzaba demasiado con la idea de llamar a su puerta, el sólo hecho de verla, en medio de tan importante momento, lo tenía fastidiado.

― ¿Acerca de qué?

Kana junto todo su valor, el sudor frió bajando por su nuca, muestra de sus inmensos nervios por la situación.

Pero necesitaba estar segura.

_Quería_ estar segura. La duda la mataba, necesitaba sujetarse a su última oportunidad, a su única chance para que la relación con el castaño tuviera el futuro que ella deseaba.

― ¿Qué quieres saber, Kana-chan?

Los labios se le secaron, la garganta se le cerró de pronto, como pidiendo que ella dejara de preguntar.

Su cuerpo temía, esa parte de ella sabía la verdad.

Conocía la realidad de los sentimientos de Rikuo.

Sabía que él, Nura Rikuo, le escondía la verdad.

― ¿Por qué… estás haciendo esto? ―preguntó―. Ya me lo han explicado… sobre las influencias de los youkai que se llevaron a Yuki-Onna. Sí sigues el clan estará en peligro.

El peliblanco suspiro. Zen había dicho lo mismo, y aunque Kana lo dijera, él no daría su brazo a torcer.

No con Tsurara o algún amigo en medio.

― Lo sé.

― Entonces…

― Aún así ―cortó―, no planeo retroceder. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, el clan no tendrá un futuro seguro si tenemos que adherirnos a las reglas de otros. Sé que te preocupa, y lo agradezco.

― ¡Pero...!

― No hay nada que discutir sobre el tema, Kana-chan. Le pediré a Sasami que te escolte de vuelta a tu casa, es riesgoso tenerte aquí.

Kana tembló, asombrada por el hecho. Rikuo jamás la había tratado tan fríamente.

― ¿Q-Qué? No quiero irme de esta casa, yo…

Rikuo pasó por su lado, abriendo la puerta de la habitación―. No tiene nada que ver con que quieras, Kana-chan. Esto es por tu bien, es mejor que te alejes por un tiempo.

La petición congeló por completo el corazón de la chica. Indignación, celos, rabias. Sentimientos negativos rogaban por estallar dentro de su pecho. El Nura salió de la habitación, quedando un par de pasos afuera.

― Es por ella ―sentenció Kana, con la voz dolida―. Todo este asunto… ¡es por ella!

El tercero cerró los ojos, la Ienaga no lo estaba tomando nada bien. Y a decir verdad, él tampoco.

― Tsurara no tiene nada que ver con esto, sólo trato de protegerte.

― ¡Mentira! ―exclamó ella, volteando hacia él. Se posicionó frente suyo, lo tomó por los hombros y apretó fuerte su agarre, desesperada―. Tú no me está protegiendo… ¡me estás alejando de tu lado!

Rikuo intentó apartarla ―. Cálmate, Kana-chan. Estás exagerando las cosas, yo sólo intento…

― ¡Intentas reemplazarme! ―afirmó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos―. ¡Intentas cambiarme por ella, por Yuki-Onna!

En un mundo de humanos y youkais como aquel, lo único que ella deseaba era poder llenar el espacio que la Yuki-Onna dejó tras su partida. Demostrar que, aún con su humana naturaleza, ella era mejor que la mujer de las nieves.

Y así, quizás, Rikuo podría quererla.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, poder dejar de ser la sombra que Tsurara marcó con años de servicio en el Clan Nura. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad se sentía vacía.

Inútil, inservible, débil, frustrada… apresada en contra de una mujer que deseaba jamás volver a ver.

_Tú no eres ella._

Es verdad, Ienaga Kana jamás sería la Yuki-Onna.

_Tu existencia nunca podrá competir con ella._

― ¡Dime la verdad, Rikuo-kun! ―exclamó, en un grito desesperado―.Tú… ya no me quieres a tu lado, ¿verdad? Porque la has visto… Porque sabes que ella está a tu alcance, ¿por eso quieres ir por ella?

_Eres masoquista, porque sabes muy adentro su respuesta._

_Sabes que este hombre…_

― Lo lamento, Kana-chan.

_Jamás te amo._

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia particular, al este de la ciudad de Nagasaki<strong>

La música de la lira acompaña la cena del espíritu de corto cabello negro, los finos cubiertos de plata, al igual que el sonido de gritos en el fondo se dejan oír a través de las paredes de bambú y papel de arroz. El toque en la puerta lo hizo girar, en vista de un visitante.

― Adelante.

La puerta se corrió, con un par de manos cubiertas en entero por un negro traje ninja.

― He vuelto, mi señor.

El gran espíritu dejo su cena, se limpió los restos de comida con una servilleta y se puso de pie.

― ¿Qué tal te fue? ―preguntó.

El subordinado bajó la cabeza, en clara reverencia―. No tienen ni la menor idea, están a medio día de camino, según lo planeado se quedarán allí por los próximos cuatro días.

― Hmm, ¿y la señorita de hielo? Escuché que uno de los suyos se coló en nuestros planes.

El sirviente negó con la cabeza―. No fue un problema, la misma Yuki-Onna lo eliminó durante el viaje.

― Oh, perfecto. ¿Dónde está ella? ―preguntó, acomodando sus ropas.

― La he trasladado a nuestras mazmorras, un equipo médico esta asistiéndola en estos momentos.

El líder sonrió, complacido por la eficacia de su subordinado―. Dile a los Houma que pongan su barrera, no quiero invitados indeseables durante mi hora de diversión.

― Como ordene, les notificare su pedido ahora mismo.

― Ah, y también diles que liberen algunos prisioneros viejos, tanta basura no es saludable para el grupo. Qué los usen a su conveniencia.

― ¿Tiene una cantidad en especifico?

― Depende, tenemos más de trescientos en el ala norte, ¿verdad?

El youkai ninja asintió―. Cerca de setecientos noventa en el ala este y sur. Los del ala oeste ya fueron despachados a sus ubicaciones.

― Entonces que se vayan la mitad de cada ala, últimamente puedo escuchar sus lamentos hasta aquí. Es molestoso.

― ¿Alguna cosa más? ―cuestionó el sirviente, listo para irse.

― ¿El Clan Nura y el Oikawa se han movido? ―preguntó el de cabello negro, tomando una pipa de un mueble cercano.

El ninja, con sólo los ojos descubiertos, alzó la cabeza―. El Clan Nura ha mandado a reunir a los clanes bajo la influencia de nuestros títeres; en cuanto a los Oikawa, sólo sé que han removido a los civiles de sus fronteras.

― Entonces sólo queda esperar, Genzou ―concluyó, encendiendo la pipa.

Genzou asintió, notando la pose concentrada de su señor sobre él. El humo del tabaco le pegó como magia en el rostro.

― ¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?

Este no respondió, sólo removió sus cabellos, con una sonrisa divertida.

― Los Oikawa quieren guerra, ya han caído en la trampa. Con eso listo, tenemos que apresurarnos a interrogar a nuestra invitada de honor, muero de ansias por conocer a la hermosa hija de Setsura-chan.

Los castaños ojos de Genzou reflejaron la sonrisa maléfica de su señor.

― Claro, qué si no lo dice, habrá que torturarla, ¿no, Genzou?

El sirviente sonrió―. Como usted diga, mi señor.

* * *

><p>*<em>Hana no Arashi<em> - Flores de Tormenta

*_Jigoku no Sureddo_ - Hilos del Infierno

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Lonely Athena<strong>**:**

**¡Nurarihyon no Mago acabo! El termino fue bueno, me gusto, pese a que solo -intente- leer el raw. No tuvimos un definitivo RikuTsu, pero estuvo bastante cerca *W* - Me lamento hasta ahora que acabara tan rapido TT_TT ¡Yo digo que tenía para más! ¿Que opinan?**

Las técnicas las invente, guiándome del traductor de google, así que si están mal deletreadas , perdón u.u.

Han pasado meses, muchísimos meses desde que publique por ultima vez este fic. Tantos que ya había olvidado a mis personajes, tuve que leerme de nuevo todo y rehacer ideas para sacar esto adelante. Aunque me alegra que todo termina así. A partir de este capitulo, debo anunciar, que volveremos al inicio de la historia, allí conocemos como se desarrollo la relación de Tsurara con el clan Oikawa, sus sirvientes y el deterioro de su "relacion" con Rikuo. Así mismo,se revelara el secreto de sus "hijos", quizás por ahí salga el padre XD .

En fin, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta historia, ahora mismo me pondre manitas a la obra con todos mis otros fics. Por cierto, miles de gracias a **Suki90, **quién revisó este capitulo. ¡Suki te amamos!*w*. La proxima actualización estara en menos de dos semanas, gracias a que las vacaciones dan muchoooo tiempo libre :D . Y estoy muy inspirada, gracias all final de varias de mis series y mangas favoritos.

Hiiro no Kakera - segunda temporada-  
>K - Kings , waaa Mikoto, Shiro, Neko y Kuro me hicieron llorar.<p>

*Snif* Bueno, al menos eso me ha dado mucha inspiración. Cuidense mucho lectores, los quiero a full , full ! *W*

_**¡Dejen Review! Me anima a actulizar mas rápido. ;D**_


End file.
